Mass Effect: Chimera
by RedLightningD608
Summary: During the First Contact war, a virus was unintentionally unleashed upon humanity, a virus that wiped out the entire species within 3 years... The council memories the race, declaring it a galactic tragedy that a young race died so in-expectantly... However Humanity isn't as dead as they seem, but life as a parasite species can be rough. ( possible rewrite )
1. Chapter 1

**SOL System**  
 **2160**  
 **EARTH**

Sitting on a green, lush hill side overlooking large expanse of crystal clear water teaming with marine life. Sat a young human being no older than 19 years of age, she was covered in frail looking, ragged clothing smeared with dirt and grime. Her red hair was messy and just as dirty as her clothing, with strands of grey hairs notable amongst the locks of red.

But what really made her stand out was her ghostly pail face and dark eyes, eyes that looked out across the expanse of water with contentment, maybe even acceptance for she knew what was going to happen.

Along her skin, beneath her flesh black veins pumped a deadly virus through her system. A virus unleashed upon humanity by the aliens known as Turians who came through relay 314 so many years ago.  
The First contact war had raged on for years and years, with the young space faring species holding its own against the relentless march of the Turian Hierarchy. Some galactic super power known for having the strongest military around, which became apparent as system after system. Humanity was pushed back into the Sol system, back to their place of birth.

For young Hanna Shepard, she was happy to die on her home world. It was ironic really, that the place of birth for humanity would be the place of its extinction. Hanna sighed and looked down at her frail and blistered hands, eyes threatening to burst into tears at the pain flooding her system from the deadly Virus.

Hanna was possibly the last human being on Earth, or one of the last in existence at least. She had battled against the virus that swept through her species brought through the relay by the Turians. It was simple really, the scientist knew that if any alien life was ever encountered. That the bacteria from both species could be lethal to the other due to differences in biology.

Or like how the colonist of the early 1600-1700's accidently realise diseases across the native inhabitants of other countries. Like the Small Pox outbreak that killed thousands of indigenous people in Australia centuries ago.

The bitter taste of copper entered Hanna's mouth, prompting her to spit on the grass below, letting sickly black blood stain the green of the plant life below her. She'd be dead in the next few hours, she knew she could escape her fate so no point in defying it any longer.

Looking out across the fields of greenery, Hanna spotted the white mass moving towards the lake below. Just like she planned, she knew she'd find at least one of those beast near water.

Inhaling painfully, Hanna brought her fingers to her lips and whistled as loudly as she could, the shrill noise shattering the air and echoing across the field toward the unusual creature below.

A creature that looked to be the cross of a wolf and lizard turned its partly scaled muzzle towards the hill, large white eyes scanning the greenery for the source of the noise while its furry ears twitched.

Hanna smiled weakly at the creature below, knowing it to be the salvation to her suffering. She had to give credit to the System Alliance, their 'contingency' plans were things of nightmares. A nightmare Hanna hope would one day bite the Turians and their allies on the ass for committing Genocide upon her people.

Silently watching the wolf like creature draw closer towards her, Hanna reflected upon the last years of her life. Of watching the walls of bodies in the cities, the stench of decay and the rubble of entire cities reduced to tattered landscapes from orbital bombardment. She thought of all her friends who slowly died or submitted to different fates like herself, she thought of the man she was going to marry. The man who was going to give her a beautiful little child for them both to raise happily together, tears ran down her face as she remember watching the life leave his body slowly as he sub come to the virus running through his body.

A soft meow like sound split the air, and Hanna looked up to come face to muzzle with the hybrid like creature. Upon closer inspection, what looked to be scales were in reality the gooey slime like completion of the creatures hide. It stood as tall as a bear, but with the sleekness of a wolf with short soft fur that reminded Hanna of a comforting blanket.

The beast looked at her, emotionless eyes boring into her own before it leaned forwards and ran a rough drool covered tongue across her face in an almost comforting gesture.

Hanna sniffed at the gesture, unsure if the creature really felt anything for her or if it had been programmed to do so when finding a survivor.  
It made a soft meow like sound again, reminding Hanna of a house cat. She sniffled again, before feeling the beast paw push against her chest softly and gently forced her to lie down flat on her back.

The young woman knew what happened next, she seen plenty of other survivors suffer the same fate. She just hoped the process was quick and painless.

Above her, the creature stood looming over her like a predator above a kill, then without warning its chest and gut began to split open with a sickening sound of tearing flesh. The beast known as N7's were a race of genetically engineered monsters design to assimilate and preserve the essence of humanity. But no one knew what the N7's were supposed to do after that, as the creators all died swiftly after their production begun leaving the world without answers.

As Hanna rested against the ground, she turned her gaze upwards and spotted the murky form of the moon lingering in the sky. It made her cringe in sadness to see the mass of dirt orbiting around her home. When she was younger she had always dreamed of Captaining an awesome Alliance warship and exploring the stars like the characters in the Star Trek TV series and many other sci fi movies, before war broke out she even applied for a position in the Navy. She was rejected due to her age, she would never to see the universe.

"I always… wanted tooo explor 'cough' the stars" she murmured softly, causing the N7 to look down at her and coo almost questionably in reply.

Raising a hand she pointed to the sky, causing the N7 to tilt its head so it followed her gaze to the moon above.

"I…wanted to be a space captain" she wheezed with a soft smile, thinking of some of those silly movies she saw like Treasure Planet.

The N7 looked down at her, its curiosity sated by her final words it proceeded to do what its creators designed. Tendrils of slick red flesh uncoiled from inside its now open body and began wrapping around Hanna's form. Some tentacles bore sickly looking clear spikes which it stabbed rather violently into her flesh, making Hanna gasp in shock.

Securing its load with all its tendrils of flesh, the N7 proceeded to hoist Hanna's limp form inside itself. Pumping her body full of clean uninfected fluids which began purging her system of the virus she carried. But that wasn't all it did, as Hanna closer her eyes and was pulled completely into the wolf like creature, the N7 raised a paw and gentle held her in place as flesh rippled like water and sealed her permanently inside, never to see the light of day again.

Hidden by walls of flesh, no one could see what happened to Hanna as the N7 carried out its designed task and converted Hanna's form into simple mass unrecognizable flesh that fused itself to the N7's biology.

The N7 whined and shuddered as the woman's mind and memories were copied into its own brain, mixing with its own experiences to create a confusing mess inside its skull. Bones began to snap and reform, expanding in size while new muscles and organs began to develop inside the N7's body.

The process known only as Amalgamation continued as designed, fusing and morphing the two individual creatures into a single entity.  
The N7 entered the next stage of existence and became a Chimera, a creature named from mythology and for good reason.

The N7 didn't look anything like it did before, now taller and more humanoid. The Chimera stood on cat like hind legs with a slender fur covered tail tracing behind it for balance, the torso was incredibly humanoid, sporting slight lumps upon its chest indicating its female gender which was mostly concealed by grey fur.

A pair of muscular arms flexed slightly experimentally and human like hands shifted nervously with short black claws protruding from the finger tips.  
But what was really strange, was its face held so much emotion.

With a short fang filled muzzle and sharp pointed ears sticking out almost like spikes from the back of the skull, one may mistake the Chimera for a form of Werewolf from horror/fantasy films.

The Chimera rose to its full height of 9 feet tall, it looked confused, with a line of reddish fur running down the back and neck almost like a main. One eye was the distinct creepy pure white iris of a N7, while the other eye was the dark brown of Hanna's eyes.

Stumbling about in disorientation, the Chimera fell onto its back with a soft bark of surprise. Lying there in confusion, the Chimera whimpered and grasped at its own head as it tried to make sense of the images and memories swirling around its mind.

The Chimera couldn't remember who she was, or what she was. She remembered her mother Hanna, remembered how sick she was and the pain she felt. Crying out in distress for her parent, the Chimera hugged her knees against her chest and began crying.

Where was her parents, why was she alone. Slowly a name came to her mind, a name that belonged to her and her alone.

Her name was Jane Shepard.

* * *

 **10 years later**

Commander Shepard stood beside the helm of her warship, eyes gazing out calmly towards the mass of green and blue below that was her home planet. Earth truly looked stunning from orbit, so peaceful and calm it could hide the organised chaos that takes place below from the reconstruction of the Chimera Alliance.

Ears twitching slightly, Shepard looked down at her helmsman who was sitting casually in his pilot chair while he waited for orders.  
Joker was a rather odd Chimera, a default in his parents genes made his legs rather stiff, making his hobble around when walking. But despite his lack of mobility, the Chimera was one hell of a pilot.

Even with the slow lumbering bulk of an alliance battle cruiser, Joker could make the warship dance through the stars as elegantly as any frigate. Which is why Shepard wouldn't have anyone else pilot her cruiser the SRV Normandy.

Movement from the helmsman caught Shepard's attention, causing her to turn her muzzle so she was staring down at the greyish furred Chimera beside her.  
Joker moved his hands in an organised manner, physically communicating his words to her in a fashion similar to sign language.

'Hey Commander, think they'll finally unshackle us for real and sick us on the aliens on the other side of the relay?' questioned Joker, a faint smile on his muzzle as he signed to her.

Shepard thought about it for a moment, reflecting over the past few months of being station on standby to begin the assault through the relay. Her Normandy was to act as the decoy flagship of the 1st 3rd fleet, comprised of 3 Battle Cruisers, 12 Frigates and 1 Swarm Carrier all boasting the newest developments in combat technology, compliment to the Prothean Archives left hidden on Mars.

'Wise Captains don't look for trouble, only handle trouble when it arises' signed Shepard calmly before looking back out the window, taking in a squadron of swarm fighters as they flew past on patrol.

Joker snorted in disapproval, rolling his eyes and adjusting his pilot's hats. Shepard didn't understand why he needed a hat inside a space ship, nor did she ever care to really ask the poor comedian of a Chimera why.

'Save the wise talk for the brass, the aliens have it coming for what they did to our parents' signed Joker, his composure indicating anger as he spoke, Shepard rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

The topic was a touchy subject for all Chimera, carrying around the memories of your parents makes one a little protective of their legacy. Remembering all their pain, suffering, joy and experiences meant Chimera were very, very close to their parental figures.

Shepard's own parent was the reason she was standing tall and proud on the bridge of the Normandy, the Chimera liked to think she was fulfilling her parents dying wish. To travel the stars like the captains of old and discover new and amazing places.

'They will suffer our vengeance one day, when we are so strong they will crumble beneath us' signed Shepard sternly to her companion, before sighing softly 'but now we must give time and patience.'

Joker didn't like it, but he accepted her words and went back to gazing out the window. Or so Shepard thought until the Chimera made a soft whine to catch her attention, the noise made her ears twitch and she flinch slightly at the noise. Shepard hated how they didn't have developed vocal cords, limiting the complexity of the sounds they could make to simple whines, whimpers, barks and other beastly noises.

'Knock knock' signed Joker, a mischievous grin flashing across his face.

'Who's there?' replied Shepard hesitantly, she didn't like knock knock jokes.

'Normandy' signed Joker.

'Normandy who?' replied Shepard, reluctantly indulging the pilot in his foolish attempt at humour.

'That's as far as I got' Joker grinned innocently at his commanding officer who only rolled her eyes in reply before glancing over her shoulder.

Strolling towards them with a glowing piece of glass known as a data pad in hand, was the elegant and short fur form of Miranda Lawson. The Chimera wore a belt around her waist which held the holster for her heavy mass accelerator pistol and other belongings. Her chest was mostly covered in fine white snow white fur, while the rest of her body was a matter of light black fur which all look silky smooth in the dark lights of the Normandy's interior.

Her tail swished behind her softly, the tip decorated with 3 rings of metal that appeared to just float perfectly around her limb almost magically. Miranda drew closer, eyes looking up to make contact with Shepard's as a warm smile cross her lips.

"Commander, Admiral Anderson is on vid com… Were clear to approach the relay in 1300 hours" informed the XO of the ship as she gave a sharp and respectful salute, Shepard turned and gave a salute in return. Showing respect and curtesy to her crew member.

Shepard personally knew all 79 of her crew mates, yes only 79 crewmembers on a warship that spanned over 700 meters. The Normandy was a warship, much of that 700 meters was crammed pack of weaponry housing, heat sinks, targeting and processing computers as well as the massive oversized mass effect Core stuffed in the back of the warship, giving the Normandy superior agility over its alien adversaries… In theory at least.

Nodding to Joker, Shepard turned about and followed Miranda away from the ships control panel, marching through a large open room with various computer stations.

'I'll be here… flying the ship' signed Joker irritably as they left, before relaxing in his chair and bringing up a tap on the internet, watching old YouTube videos left over from his Parents species.

Shepard followed Miranda through the ship, past a large holographic table displaying the exterior of the Normandy in a full 3D image. Walking past the display, Miranda and Shepard strolled through a door at the far end of the room and entered a small circular chamber with the blue holographic form of Admiral Anderson standing in his full glory.

'Commander Shepard' signed the Admiral in greeting, Shepard and Miranda gave sharp respectful salute in reply before signing back.

'Admiral' they both signed at once, earning a disapproving stare from the decorated Chimera wearing a form of traditional military uniform with stripes and such.

'You may be Alliance Military, but that doesn't give you permission to go all formal on me' signed the Admiral with slight amusement.

'Anderson' signed Shepard with an eye roll, she liked how the Admiral was real personal with the captains of his fleet. He wasn't one of those stuck up by the book types Shepard had served under previously in the early stages of the Chimera Alliance naval fleet.

'That's better, I got word from the higher ups that were clear to go through the Charlon relay' continued Anderson, Shepard and Miranda stood at attention watching the Admiral's hands as he signed to them.

'The Normandy will be leading point with this operation as the decoy flagship, that means you'll be in the direct line on fire while the Enterprise covers you with its arsenal of swarm fighters, we will be only a few minutes behind you through the relay so be prepared for anything' warned the Admiral, giving them a stern look to emphasise his point.

'Sir yes sir, you can count on the Normandy to get the job done Anderson' replied Shepard proudly.

'You're a good Commander Shepard, good luck… Anderson out' and with that Anderson's holograph disappeared, leaving Shepard and Miranda alone in the briefing room.

Leaving the room, Shepard tapped a metal bracelet on her wrist making a small holographic computer appear around her arm. Glancing at the time being displayed, Shepard saw that she had 2 hours until they would be leaving for the relay on the far side of the sol system.

That was more than enough time for everyone to send messages back to their closest friends or for additional supplies to be rushed on board, she needed to check that the mess hall was heavily stocked for a long voyage and armoury was fully prepped.

A good captain was always prepared for the worse, she needed to be ready to face every unknown outside their system. The enemy was larger than themselves, better armed and far more numerous, the Chimera Alliance was only a few years old at the most, with barely 30 naval ships to its name and their first dreadnaught was still under construction.

Their only possibly advantage against their enemy was unconventional tactics and the use of Swarms to cripple enemy fleets, during the First Contact war with the Turians, humanity had used mass deployment of fighters with significant effect against superior enemy fleets in naval combat. It was a trick humans learnt during the Second World War of 1939 to 1945, the use of large heavily armed fleets became limited against swarms of agile fighters and bombers which could inflict significant damage to the warship before they could get in firing range of the other fleet.

Shepard planned to use the same tactics in the naval battles they would undoubtedly face in the future.  
Sending various text messages to various officers across the Normandy, Shepard closed her MPC or Mobile processing computer causing the holographic screen to disappear.

Stretching her limbs and flicking her tail, Shepard stepped forwards and onto a small stage that became alight with a current known star chart of humanities old territory beyond the Charon relay.

Gazing about the 3D reconstruction of the known universe, Shepard tapped her paw on star system that was on the other side of the Charon relay.  
The surrounding systems vanished as the star she tapped expanded, revealing the several planets orbiting its star, one of which was of extreme importance to the Chimera Alliance.

The Arcturus system was a direct access to several secondary mass relays, all targeted towards smaller systems rich in habitable garden worlds as well as mineral rich planets and asteroid belts needed to build the Chimera Alliance military and civilian infrastructure.

Shepard's eyes took in the 3 surrounding mineral rich planets that cycled in orbit around a central star, sitting in orbit around one of these planets was the destroyed ruins of the Arcturus station. A human made platform 5 km's in length that once housed the critical economy trade and parliament matters for the developing colonies that were accessed through the many relays littering the system.

But now after the First Contact war, the station was the silent grave marker for thousands of innocent human lives. Shepard would make sure that her parent's legacy would live on, and that one day when the Chimera Alliance was strong enough, would seek vengeance for the genocide committed upon humanity.

Waving her arms, Shepard made the galactic map zoom out to reveal all the known systems to the Chimera Alliance. With a delicate touch of the finger, she chose the Sol system and tapped upon the Charon relay sitting on the edge of the star system.

Through the Normandy's systems, a destination was set into the navigation computer which promptly informed Joker at the helm where the ship needed to be. But not only didn't it inform Joker, the entire First fleet was informed of the change in flight pattern from Earth's orbit, to the massive relay device.

Several Cruisers, a Carrier of the same size and a dozen small frigates slowly arced away from the main fleet patrolling Earth's orbit, and activated their chemical rockets and Drive Cores, allowing the heavy warships to plaw through space at reasonable sub light velocities.

Taking a moment to steady herself and compose a speech, Shepard opened communications across her ship and stood tall and proud before her entire crew of Chimera as they either paused or cast passing glances at the holographic projections of her across the ship.

'Fellow crewmembers of the Normandy, today is a historic moment for our society' she signed 'At 0900 hours today Earth time High Command authorised the First fleet to pass through the Charon relay'

This got everyone's attention as Chimera of all shapes, colours and decoration paused in mild surprise at her words.

'We know there is life outside our solar system, life that destroyed our parents and many others we have yet to seen… Today were reaching out to these species, to gain a foothold in the wider universe and make our parents proud by continuing their legacy' Chimera growled in approval across the ship and down in the weapons bay, heat sinks the size of small propane tanks were loaded into racks and marched across rooms towards the receivers of massive cannon platforms.

'As we make this leap of faith, I know that each and every one of you will be up for the challenges that face us' she paused briefly 'there is no other crew I'd rather serve beside on this historic moment, stand tall and be proud of yourselves every one of you has worked hard for this moment.'

'This is Commander Shepard of the Alliance warship Normandy, signing off' and with that the holographs disappeared, leaving the Normandy crew in an invigorated state.

Howls and barks echoed across the ship as everyone resumed their task with renewed enthusiasm and energy. Chimera activated there MPC's and typed messages to friends back home or loved ones, others wrote final wills and a few made diary entries while they could.

At the helm Joker closed his Youtube tab for good, and adjusted his pilot's hat with a smug grin. The Commander sure knew how to talk to the crew, that's what made her such a good captain of the Normandy.

Claws flying across the control board, Joker brought the Normandy on an intercept course for the Charon relay, eyes glancing at the frigates and other battle cruisers that moved into position around his ship.

Personally, he felt like a bad ass riding his motor cycle down the street. Except instead of cool bikes, he was riding giant warships. Grinning, the Chimera chuckled and made sure the frigates flanking him didn't accidently get cause in his exhaust stream.

Within the next few hours, a small fleet of Chimera Alliance warships would enter the Charon relay for the first time in nearly 10 years. 10 long years in which the outside world would have altered significantly in the absence of Humanity, but Admiral Anderson and Commander Shepard were two of the Alliance best. If anyone could handle the troubles on the other side of the relay, it was them.

To be Continued….

* * *

 **I was originally going to go with a dinosaur appearance, but then I thought cuddly fur would be more fun to play with ^.=.^;**

 **This was just something that crossed my mind and I kind of extensively made Chimera Warships on my PC, I'll be posting on my Deviant art page :RedLightningNOD608**

 **And yes I will be bringing in lots of characters and probably doing silly Omakes for this series, and please for Jokers sake... Suggest some good jokes for him to use .=.;**

 **Anyway enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Weeks Earth time since departure through Charon Relay**

 **Asari Diplomatic ship**

On-board the Council Diplomatic ship heading for the small colony world of Shanxi, diplomat Nassana Dantius sat nervously in her chair. The blue skinned Asari was nervous, nervous that she had been chosen to broker peaceful communications with what sounded like a new species laying siege to the Turian colony of Shanxi.

Shanxi was a relatively new and developing Turian Hierarchy colony that had just recently been acquired after the Relay 314 wars with the now extinct race known as humanity, it was a relatively sad addition to the council history with such a young and ambitious species falling unintentionally to a lethal virus that wiped out the entire population some years ago.

Nassana remembered listening to the news, hearing about this species that were very similar to Asari in appearance. But despite the similarities they were much like the Krogan and even the Turians, savage, smart and ever so cunning. It had driven Turian generals mad with the tactics Humanity deployed in the short years of war they had against the council.

Ironically, the planet of Shanix would once more be home to another horribly case of hostile first contact between the Turians and an unknown space fairing species.

Sighing loudly, Nassana activate her Omni tool, creating an orange holographic construct surround her left arm. Using the device to access the recent reports, Nassana went over the recount of the only surviving ship that took part in the engagement with the enemy.

A Turian patrol had passed through Relay 314 on account of coms buoys going silent all across the Arcturus system and its surrounding regions. Upon investigation they discovered an unknown fleet of large warships in orbit over Shanxi which was broadcasting a short range distress call from the planet's surface.

Communication channels were open, but the unknown species didn't reply to the Turian hails and instead engaged the patrol despite the numbers. According to the Turians, they outnumbered the enemy 2 to 1 in terms of numbers. Yet they were defeated by these unknown ships that appeared to be almost as advance as an Asari cruiser.

Which was why the Diplomatic ship was currently being escorted by two Asari cruisers for protection in case diplomacy goes wrong. Not that Nassana was confident that the cruisers could possible hope to hold off against an adversary as powerful as the one that wiped out the Turian patrol fleet.

Reading over the reports once more, the Asari diplomat jumped slightly in surprise when her name was blurted out over the diplomat ships com systems. Causing her to look away from her Omni tool and towards the ceiling.

"Diplomat Nassana, report to the bridge immediately" came the stern feminie voice of the captain, sighing softly, Nassana stood to her feet and deactivated her Omni tool.

Straightening the helm of her robes to make sure she looked presentable, Nassana left the room and proceeded through the relatively small ship towards the equally small bridge of the civilian vessel. Upon arrival, Nassana was just in time to witness the vessel exit the Mass Relay and enter Shanxi home system.

In the distance Nassana could see the planet itself orbiting the glowing orb of a bright sun, however she also noticed the massive field of space debri and torn remains of Turian warships hovering in the space between them and the planet.

"Goddess!" said an Asari in the room, all eyes were fixed on the grave yard of dead warships.

"It's worse than we feared" muttered the captain sternly, a serious expression etched into her white painted face.

Some distance away from the wreckage, hovered a small fleet of whitish and red warships bristling with weaponry. Nassana didn't need to be a military practician to know that these ships were built with one purpose alone, to wage war against other vessels.

"Captain their sending a data package!"

* * *

 **4 Hours earlier Shanxi home system**

The Normandy and its escort of Alliance Frigates slowly zoomed through the void of dark space, chemical engines burning fiercely as they propelled the warships towards their destination.

Some distance away the fleets Carrier was waiting with the rest of the First fleets cruisers and frigates, guarding the area between the planet known as Shanxi and the glowing relay in the far distance. It was a defensive measure to ensure the Normandy and her escorts could complete their mission without fear of being ambushed by hostile warships.

Since entering the Arcturus system, the Chimera Alliance had been rapidly destroying communication buoys to cripple galactic communication between systems. It was a simple yet easy way to cut ties between planets and the remainder of the council species, as the Chimera Alliance had no intention of surrendering any of humanities former territory to outside forces. They were determined to take back everything that was lost during the war, including the region where this all began.

Moving into the upper orbit of the Shanxi atmosphere, the massive warship shuddered as it used its oversized mass drive to lower its molecular mass with a powerful field while also counteracting the forces of gravity. This prevented the Normandy from being pulled downwards by the planets gravity well and burning up upon entry.

Swooping fast over the planet, several tubes on the underside of the warship slid open to launch forth hundreds of beach ball size lumps of metal. The unguided gravity propelled projectiles fell through the atmosphere, creating small fire balls in the blue sky as they fell at near supersonic speed towards the surface below.

'N9's have been deployed Commander' Informed a Chimera from his console, turning around to sign the message to Shepard.

The red maned Chimera gave a nod in reply, tail swishing softly behind her in agitation as she watched a blue holographic screen materialise on a wall and showing the video footage of the metal spheres being launched to the planet below.

Growling slightly in agitation, Shepard wondered how the N9's would perform on the planet surface below. The N9's were a relatively knew parasite like species designed to fulfil the same purpose as the N7's, but utilising a dextro-amino acid lifeform as a host instead of the levo-amino acids of human.

Meaning the Turian scum bags who killed off her parents would hopefully be the parents of the next generation of Alliance Chimera. Shepard liked that a lot, there was only 32 million Chimera in total across Earths landscape, and they needed to build up their numbers quickly considering Humanity was well into the billions before they became extinct.

Scratching a patch of fur under her chin, Shepard turned and ordered a status report be sent to Admiral Anderson on their progress thus far. She didn't feel safe this far from the main bulk of the First Fleet, if anything came through the relay this second her warship would be needed instantly for its heavy weaponry and Mass Accelerators.

'Continue to deploy N9's then deploy Shock troops to secure vital military assets' ordered Shepard as she moved away from the command console and towards the helmsman.

Ears twitching as they heard Shepard's footsteps, the slightly crippled pilot spun around in his chair with a funny look on his face. The way he sat reminded Shepard of an old movie classic version of a villain, complete with evil grin and all.

Crossing both arms over her chest, Shepard regarded her pilot for a moment before looking past him and out towards the glowing planet below.

'Hey so I was thinking, were not going to get any promotions just sneaking around systems and infecting the bad guy's population with our own' signed Joker, catching Shepard's attention.

'Its tactics, we can't risk a full on engagement so soon and we need a labour force to farm and gather resources to support us once we enter the galactic community' replied Shepard calmly, Joker didn't look too thrilled about the news.

'Join the community? I'd rather date those Jelly fish things than join the species who killed my parent' growled Joker, lips quivering a little to show sharp pointed fangs.

'It's just a ploy, so we have room to mauver, build up our fleet and gather intel on our enemies' replied Shepard calmly, this seemed to ease the Chimera's anger as he stopped growling and spun back around in his chair.

'Either way, just say the word and I'll be ready to make the Normandy dance into battle… Commander' signed Joker before his hands began to fly across the control screens of the warship.

Grinning a little at her companion's antics, Shepard briefly spoke with the other bridge personnel near Joker who were all playing a big part in keeping the warship aloof and not plummeting to their death. Everyone was a little tense, tense because so far they hadn't encountered any real resistance apart from the occasional armed merchant ship that didn't like being commandeered by the Chimera Alliance.

Her little interaction however was cut short by her XO Miranda racing on all fours across the room and skidding to a halt beside her looking panic stricken.

'Commander, Jack is requesting your immediate presence down in engineering' she informed her, Shepard flinched at the name, but reassured her XO everything was fine before moving out of the bridge and entering an elevator.

However everything wasn't fine with this news, Shepard sighed loudly and began to wonder what had set the rather volatile Biotic Chimera off this time.  
Jack was one of the few rare individuals who could naturally control mass effect field with her mind, it's an extremely rare talent and a rather powerful one at that. Most Chimera simple call it space magic, despite the official name of Biotic.

Then there was Jack's unique personality, Shepard rolled her eyes and leaned against the elevator wall as she remembered their past conversations.  
Jack's parents had been part of some drug dealing biker gang in LA, meaning she had quiet the attitude about her and a rather short fuse so to speak.

Exiting the elevator, Commander Jane Shepard moved through the cramped interior of her warship, ducking under low hanging pipes and dodging fellow crew members as they rushed about their ship doing their jobs.

Darting through the Normandy's interior, Shepard eventually walked down a flight of stairs and entered a rather reclusive area of the ship.

A loud snarl and box being thrown across the room made it clear Shepard was in the right place.  
Standing in the shadows of the room, a tall scaly looking Chimera stomped back and forth across the room, battle harness strapped around her lower waist housing the collapsed form of a shotgun ready for battle.

What one assumed to be scales however, were actually woven fibres of fur that created a thick and strong natural armour. The closet comparison to humans would be their finger nails, or the horn of a rhino. What made Jack interesting however, was the labyrinth of tattoos decorating her body, almost like a montage of art stamped into a living canvass.

The enraged biotic turned about, black lipstick lips pulled apart to reveal sharp flesh tearing fangs of a predator.  
As Jacks eyes locked with Shepard's, the biotic stormed across the room and japed a claw rather painfully in the Commanders chest.

Shepard held her ground, growling at Jack to back off. Jack snapped her teeth, before taking a few steps back and raising her hands to speak.

'This is fucken bullshit Shepard! I should be on the ground fighting those plate ass freaks!' she raged, snarling and barking as she signed away aggressively.

'Send me down, let me crush those mother fuckers!' she then howled angrily, encasing her body in a biotic field of energy.

Shepard remained calm, standing tall and firm she hoped to retain her authority over the troublesome Chimera bursting with the energy to fight. Jack was rather… radical in her hatred for the Turians, it was understandable to see such hate but Jack took the issue way too far. Regardless she was one hell of a biotic, and despite her hatred she was level headed during combat simulations the past few years.

Raising her hands, Shepard held them in the air making sure Jack was paying attention before signing her reply.

'You'll be going down in the second wave to secure locations, we need prisoners for labour Jack, you'll get your payback' Jack jaw dropped slightly, before she threw her hands into the air and garbled something.

Before Shepard could continue to sign, her MPC flashed indicating an incoming call. Raising her left arm she tapped the bracelet around her wrist and activated the blue holographic contraption.

A miniature holograph of Miranda appeared on her wrist, causing Jack to snarl with hatred at the XO. Ignoring the biotic Shepard payed attention as Miranda began to sign frantically.

'Commander Admiral Anderson has detected several ships exiting the primary mass relay, we are to regroup with the First fleet and prime weapons for combat' Shepard's heart skipped a beat, then without warning she turned and sprinted as fast as possible towards the elevator, she was needed on the bridge immediately.

Meanwhile near the massive glowing blue form of a Mass Relay, several ships glided silently through space, long angled hulls pointed forwards with large bird like wings flanking either side of the hull. The warships looked a little a bird in flight, but no bird looked as bulky or war orientated as these ships.

They were Turian hierarchy warships, a combination of 5 cruisers and 17 frigates moving in a wedge formation towards the colony planet of Shanxi in the distance.

Across the other side of the system, the first Fleet regrouped itself into several battle clusters. The battle cruisers formulated into a loose V formation with several frigates locked in a protective cluster around each capital ship.

The fleet's flagship, the pocket carrier Einstein however moved away from the main fleet with 3 frigates as an escort. Suddenly all four ships disappeared into FTL, disappearing from the hot zone and towards a safe distance from the battle.

On-board the Turian Flagship Undaunted, fleet Admiral Septimus Oraka stood proud and tall aboard his cruiser. Oraka was a seasoned military official, on the verge of retirement Oraka was sent on one last mission to discover the source of an entire system going silent without warning.

What he saw wasn't a good sign.

"I want readings on those ships, weapons shields anything, and someone get me identification specs I want to know who's responsible for this crime" ordered Oraka sternly, prompting his men to rush about the bridge, claws hammering away at holographic control screens.

"Sir Ships of an unknown faction, large eezo signature present in the three largest ships all cruiser size sir" informed an officer from his terminal.

"Unknown faction, no it can't be not again" muttered the Admiral in thought, there was just no way there could be another first contact scenario in this star system.

"Lock onto the flagship of the enemy fleet, prep First Contact package and send it immediately, ready yourself men I don't want another disaster like the Relay 314 war!" declared Oraka sternly, his men gave him loud confident acknowledgement of the orders and proceeded to fulfil the task demanded of them.

After a few minutes, the First Contact package was sent towards the unknown fleet, and Oraka only prayed that his military career wouldn't end in fire and flames. Everything was quite as the Turian patrol fleet moved into position a few thousand kilometres from the opposing fleet, weapons cold as a sign of non-aggression towards the possibly new species.

"Admiral were being hailed, video only" informed the communications officer, Oraka stood to attention and looked in the Turians direction.

"Put it on screen" he declared stoically, unaware of what was about to happen next.

A moment later, a holographic screen appeared before Admiral Oraka and the Turian was momentarily taken back by what he saw.  
He was staring at some creature covered in what he assumed to be fur, a short muzzle filled his vison as well as two different coloured eyes that seemed to glare at him almost hatefully.

But Oraka couldn't be sure, as this was an unknown species with entirely different body language to the other races he's met on the Citadel. The unknown alien stared at Oraka for several minutes, until it made a gesture with its hand, a gesture he only knew one species to ever perform.

It raised the middle finger of its hand at him before the transmission was terminated on the other end, leaving a shocked Oraka standing in stunned silence on the bridge.

"Admiral enemy fleet is preparing weapons!" bellowed the weapons officer in alarm, Oraka snapped back to his sense and began bellowing orders.

Meanwhile on board the Normandy, Shepard grinned cheekily as she terminated the transmission to the Turian fleet. She just had to do something, anything to piss them off after they had the audacity to try and hail them, it was far more than they offered her parents 13 years ago.

So she gave them the bird, which earned her a few grunts and howls of approval from the bridge personnel.  
But now it was time to get serious like a true Space Captain, standing at her command console Shepard cast a brief look at her battle ready crew all waiting for her orders.

'Charge Mass Accelerators, load all Mag cannons with anti-ship projectiles and reruit power to the primary and secondary kinetic barriers' she signed away, causing her crew to explode into action.

'But Commander, the enemy fleet out numbers us 2-1!' someone signed in fear, Shepard grinned in reply.

'Than it's an even fight, all ships fire at will! Burn their mongrel hides!' ordered Shepard, her eyes casting down to look at the micro map of the star system which the Einstein and her escorts had just reappeared several thousand kilometres below the battle field.

Things were going according to plan.

Outside the Normandy's interior, the battle cruisers primary spinal mounted cannons began hurling 15kg projectiles at a devastating velocity of 3100km/s towards the Turian fleet. Four massive cannons on the bow of the Normandy rapidly fired its ordinance, shooting glowing orbs down range, the other battlecruisers followed suit. Unleashing salvo after salvo of ordinance towards the enemy.

In reply the Turian warships opened up with their slightly more powerful, dual mounted Mass Accelerators towards the enemy. Kinetic barriers flashed as the invisible fields deflected the deadly projectiles on both sides, the smaller and weaker Frigates began zooming about in an effort to avoid the deadly main guns of the capital ships, firing their smaller weaponry towards the enemy when available before moving back to avoid the main onslaught of heavy weaponry.

However while the long range battle continued between both sides, no one seem to notice the cruiser size carrier open up its main cargo bay. Deep inside the warship, a swarm of small fighter craft clattered to life like a hive of bees.

Around the Einstein a dark cloud materialised around the vessel, a cloud comprised of thousands of small remote controlled fighter craft and bombers swirled about in perfect synchronisation as they began to stream upwards towards the unsuspecting Turian fleet above.

Commander Shepard watched the swarm fighters from the bridge of her warship, eyes glancing occasionally to check their shield strength and slowly growing temperature of the main guns heat sinks. Space battle between capital ships came down to several factors, power, defence and stamina.

A capital ship needed to have powerful guns able to hammer enemy kinetic barriers, have the barriers to protect itself from enemy retaliation fire and also the correct systems to sustain long engagements. In space the constant firing of guns and usage of key systems generate tremendous heat energy, energy that slowly rises the internal temperature of the warships to deadly and inhospitable levels that can cause heat stroke or electrical fires.

Thankfully for Shepard's fleet, they were equipped with highly advance heat sinks that could last for hours in intense combat. However the Turians were another story.

'All ships cease fire, reroute power from weapons to frontal barriers and move in to knife fighting range' ordered Commander Shepard as the swarm entered weapons range of the enemy fleet.

Amongst the Turian battle cluster, the capital ships were momentarily surprised by the sudden arrival of the swarm fighters. In conventional space combat amongst the citadel species, space battles were primarily done between ship to ship engagements with Fighters classing as support vessels.

The point defence laser turrets called the GARDIAN system, were design to fight off torpedos and small attack squads of large bulky fighters using heavy weapons. However the swarm that engulfed the Turian fleet was nothing they'd ever seen before.

Several Frigates just disappeared beneath a wall of black moving mass, while red lasers arced through dark space with small explosions as they terminated the Alliance ships.

Meanwhile sneakily closing the distance between the two fleets, the Chimera Alliance capital ships drifted into effective firing range of its secondary guns.  
When the swarm eventually retreated to form a physical barrier around the Battle Cruisers, several Hierarchy frigates lay as crumbled wrecks, their hulls burning from the harassment of small arms fire and torpedos launched from Alliance bombers, however the main cruisers still operation, however their kinetic barriers were dangerously depleted. Leaving them as prime targets for the approaching First fleet.

'Prepare to broadside!' signed Shepard excitedly, at the exact same time Admiral Oraka yelled his own orders to his crew.

"Enemy Cruisers entering knife fighting range!" bellowed the weapons officers before flinching as sparks flew from his console.

"Load broadside cannons, weapons free concentrate your fire!" Oraka bellowed back.

Outside the warship, the Normandy and Undaunted crossed paths, hulls bristling with cannons opened up with devastating salvos that rattled against kinetic barriers with violent explosions of energy. Both ships erupted into a display of muzzle flashes and armour shattering explosions that rattled both warships.

Inside the Normandy's broadside weapons bay, Chimera rushed about moving crates of small propane tank size heatsinks to load into the Mag cannons that were pounding the enemy warship.  
A Mag gun was a specially designed weapon that fired complicated large gauge ordinance down range instead of high velocity slugs, anything from disruptor ammo to armour piercing shells were loaded into the hull mounted guns. Which blasted their payload against the enemy ship.

Suddenly a shell from the Undaunted managed to penetrate the Normandy's barriers, slamming a solid slug of metal into one of the Mag cannons and engulfing the room in a flash of fire.

'All batteries fire fire!' bellowed the weapons officer on-board the Normandy, in reply the dual barrel turrets lining the Battle Cruisers hull adjusted their aim and concentrated their fire on the middle of the Undaunted hull.

The warships barrier flashed, and several shells slammed against armour plating in violent explosions that knocked Admiral Oraka off his feet from the sheer force of the impact.

Suddenly the Undaunted began to waver, its hull glowing hot from the weapons fire and its engines flickering as power began to fail across the warship.

'All ships concentrate your fire on the cruisers, fighters target the escort ships' informed Shepard with a victorious grin on her muzzle, however Shepard had grown a little over confident with the capability of her warships system.

An overconfidence which would cost them dearly, as the slaughter raged on, a Hierarchy frigate managed to slip away from the battle and rushed into FTL, retreating to the relay and exiting the system to warn other fleets of the new danger.

* * *

 **Present Time Shanxi system.**

Nassana eyes watched the holographic screen as it displayed a very childish amination for everyone to see, it was an unusual data package for a first contact scenario but what she saw seemed more like a warning.

The animation showed the unknown fleet sitting in one large circle encompassing most of the star system, it showed 3 icons she assumed to be their ships crossing the line resulting with the icons shattering and an Asari skull with cross bones behind it being displayed on the screen.

That clearly meant death even if she wasn't familiar with the symbol, but what happened next was interesting. The Animation showed a slight bubble in the circle, a bubble where one ship from each side would enter and more childish draws of a blue stick figure and weird fluffy thing met.

"I think they wish to open negotiations with us" stated Nassana openly, earning her a few shocked looks and glares from the rest of the crew.

However she was only partly right, as a moment later Turian text began to appear on screen with some kind of request.

"They want us to escort one of their ships to the Citadel….. How do they even know about the Citadel?" questioned the Captain in confusion, this first contact was becoming stranger and stranger by the minute.

"Never mind that, open a channel I want to try talking with them" declared Nassana confidently.

A moment later, the animation changed to reveal a black and red fur creature with multi coloured eyes. The alien made a whine noise, before slapping a hand… paw to its head and making funny gestures towards something off screen.

"Hello can you understand me?" asked Nassana, what the Asair assumed to be horns suddenly twitched as she spoke and the alien looked towards her again.

It then did something odd, it raised a paw and seemed to knock on an invisible door. Nassana had no clue what the gesture meant, but it was clearly a reply to her voice.

Then the alien made a blue Omni tool looking device appear on its arm and began fiddling with it for a moment, before a very synthetic sounding voice split the air in Turian dialect.

"Yes" the alien looked at her waiting for a reply.

"I am Diplomat Nassana Dantius of the Asari Republic, may I know your name?" asked Nassana trying to sound as friend as possible, the alien made a garble noise and moved its hands once more towards something off screen, was it communicating with someone else.

The alien seemed focus on something off screen before there was a slight bark in the background followed by the alien fiddling with its Omni tool once more.

"I am Commander Jane Shepard of the Chimera Alliance, we mean harm" came the synthetic voice, followed by a chirp in the background and a confused looking alien.

Nassana held her breath, but as the alien fiddled again the words changed to something a little more friendlily.

"We mean no harm, words hard" apologised the alien known as Jane.

"Are they having problem translating the words?" muttered someone in the room, but they were hastily hushed into silence as Nassana continued to speak.

"How are you translating our language so quickly?" asked Nassana cautiously, hoping that maybe they could provide a better way to communicate than this odd synthetic voice, did the aliens not have a vocal language, how did they communicate if not by sound?

Jane fiddled for a long time with her Omni tool before the synthetic voice split the air.

"Parents spy on Turia, gave knowledge to children, children use turia to placate" this generated a little confusion in the room. Turia could only be the name they used for Turian considering the language they were using, but what was this stuff about parents and spying, and how did that equal a full on space battle between the two species?

Jane then seemed to look annoyed and bared her teeth at Nassana in a rather intimidating manner before she hastily fiddled with the Omni tool more.

"No talk, take to Council now" and with that Jane waved her hand paw thing and the transmission was terminated.

To be continued…..

* * *

 **Note and apologies, this was written over a very busy day on my end and I wrote it over 5 different times in one day in between farm work. Sorry if its a little messy and unsatisfying.**

 **If your unsatisfied with the battle scene, please let me know what I could've done better so the next space battle is more interesting to read and not as messy, still I hope some of you find this enjoyable.**

 **A top view of the NORMANDY battle cruiser will be posted online at Deivant art on the user page RedLightningNOD608.**

 **Also if people want to make a few 'minor' OC I could experiment with a few OMAKES for the story just for fun.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

 **OH! PS:**

 **I need some input, how do you all think the Council would react to the Chimera Alliance? Your opinions would be greatly helpful in composing the next 2 chapters.**

 **And for records:**

 **Turian Cruiser: 500meters long  
Chimera Battle Cruiser: 730meters long  
Pocket Carrier: 730meters long  
Turian Frigate: Unknown  
Chimera Frigate: 520meters long  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Council territory Serpent Nebular**

A mass relay sat relatively silently in space, hovering amongst the glittering colours of the solar system that reverberated around a massive 50km long space station comprised of five long arms with the outer surface being comprise of a tough near impenetrable armour and the inner surface littered with residential buildings and structures teaming with life.

Standing guard around this mighty and ancient construction, was a tremendous fleet of Asari, Turian and several Salarian warships. This fleet comprising mostly of massive kilometre long Dreadnaughts and smaller Cruisers were in place due to one reason, the Citadel was the centre of government for all the Council races and their subjects.

However the peaceful residents of the mighty space station were in for a rude shock from what came through the primary relay into Citadel space.

With a violent flash of light, 4 space vessels snapped into existence and cruised silently towards the massive station and the giant fleet of warships hovering protectively it. Two of the ships were Asari warships, their sleek blue hulls glittering beautifully amongst the systems colourful atmosphere, another ship was a smaller uglier looking Diplomatic ship which was barely 1/3rd the size of the Asari cruisers.

However all three ships looked almost pitiful in the wake of the 4th largest space vessel cruising through space flanked either side by the Asari cruisers.  
A whitish hull hung darkly beside the Asari ships, with dark black cannon barrels and battle plating littering the vessels exterior.

The large warship was a broad shouldered with large sweeping wing like structure angled to deflect attacks from the sides.  
Across the side of the warship were the dark and twisted metal of battle scars, clear indications the warship had recently seen action.

Stamped neatly upon the hull in deep black paint, was the human letters spelling out a single word. The vessel was called the 'Normandy' and it was clearly a fierce vessel designed for one purpose and one purpose alone.

Normandy was a vessel built for intense warfare, and as it swept past the blockade of the Citadel defence fleet. It made the sleek aesthetic design of the Council warships look pathetic in comparison to the Normandy's aggressive hull design and red hull stripes.

Deep inside the interior of the warship, Commander Jane Shepard sat upon a stool, multi coloured eyes gazing down transfixed upon the wall of text being displayed in blue by her MPC.

This was a big moment for her, a moment that would possibly put her face in galactic history. But it was also a very difficult moment, a moment where she would be playing off the biggest load of BULLSHIT in the history of the Chimera Alliance.

She would have to feed the ruling species of the galaxy half true information and make the Chimera Alliance look larger and more powerful that it initially appeared, she would also be feeding them a half true story of how they came to be in the universe and why they attacked the colonies.

Sighing softly, Shepard garbled to herself. Thinking how tough it was living the life of an advance species of parasite like organisms such as herself, she began to wonder how the other races would react to her rather predatory race.

Deactivating the information package on her MPC, Shepard turned her attention to the Talon heavy pistol sitting on the table beside her. The weapon was a rather clever piece of engineering, incorporating the devastating power and scatter effect of a conventional shotgun into a rapid firing pistol frame of normal weight.

Picking up the weapon, Shepard poked a button on the weapons frame with her short dull claws and watched as the firearm collapsed upon itself. Reducing the weapons frame by half its original size.

Reaching down and clipping the weapon to the combat harness strapped around her waist and legs. Making sure the weapon was locked securely by the magnetic locking mechanism, Shepard adjusted the cloak covering her body making sure it was concealing her entire frame.

It was an irritation how the council races appear to have a human sense of modestly about their bodies, from the First Contact package the Turians gave them they learnt that all the council races… well a majority wore some form of clothing to cover their form, unlike the Chimera who's fur or scales acted as a natural clothing and protection from the elements… That and clothing chaffed in some uncomfortable areas.

Shepard shook her head and flicked a pair of heads up display or HUD goggles over her eyes, changing the world to a slight blue hue as statistics and minor streams of data ran across the glass lenses informing her of her surroundings.

Standing upright, Shepard pulled her hood over her face and walked out of her private chambers and into the corridors and hallways that comprised a majority of the Normandy's interior.

Swishing her tail back and forth and tapping her foot on the floor in agitation, Shepard finally made her way down to the primary docking bay of the warship where her security personnel would be waiting to accompany her.

However as she walked into the air lock, Shepard was having second thoughts about who she assigned on to protect her while on board the Citadel space station.

Jack stood their brown cloak covering her body apart from her face, her arms were bare and in her hands she held her assault shotgun. Like she was ready to head into combat, Shepard held back an exasperated sigh as she walked towards the rather eager biotic and rested a hand on her shoulder.

The Chimera grunted in acknowledgement, eyes glancing back to stare at Shepard expectantly.

'Don't do anything stupid, just remain calm and act big and tough. I'm counting on you to make sure those plate heads know not to mess with the Chimera Alliance' signed Shepard sternly earning an amused snort from Jack in reply.

'Relax sweat cake, I aint busting anyone unless they touch you… and if they do I'll rip the mother fucker a new one!' she snarled and raised a fist, body glowing briefly with biotic energy to emphasise her point.

Shepard grinned in reply, knowing that she was in perfectly good hands in case the Council was more hostile than intended. She like to see someone stop a rather pissed of Jack on a rampage with nothing more than Mass Accelerator weapons.

'I got your back as well Commander' Signed the other member of Shepard's security squad, turning around Shepard looked at the white and pink pattered Chimera as she pulled her own brown cloak around her body, hiding her combat harnesses carrying her portable kinetic shield generator and weaponry.

Even Shepard had her shield generator hooked up to her harnesses, casting an invisible field around her body that reacts effectively to high velocity projectiles approaching her body.  
In any case if someone tried to assassinate her upon leaving the vessel, the assassin in question would require a rather powerful Mass Accelerator weapon to penetrate Shepard's sturdy combat grade Kinetic barrier.

Corporal Ashely Williams activated her Mattock battle rifle, causing the blue lights to flicker to life across the weapons frame indicating it was prepared to fire.

The white and pink Chimera gave Shepard the thumbs up before pulling her own hood over her face. The HUD goggles around her eyes glowed slightly giving Williams a rather demonic appearance beneath the shadows of her hood. That made Shepard wondered how she looked beneath her own hood, causing her to smile faintly as she imagined the Councillors reactions to when they saw her.

That might be a small advantage during negotiations, she had been granted official power to negotiate a cease fire for the time being and to negotiate territory boundaries and so on. Considering the territory the Chimera Alliance wanted mostly ended at Shanxi, surely the Council would permit them to 'reclaim' their parents land once they understood the significance of it to her species.

'Ready to make Galactic history?' signed Shepard trying to hide her growing nerves from her fellow crewmates.

'Sir Yes sir!' replied both soldiers with a sharp salute, a salute that Shepard returned in kind.

Together with Jack and Williams flanking either side, Shepard stood before the airlock as decontamination protocols kicked in. A moment later and the doors slowly slid to the side, letting blinding artificial sunlight flood the room and momentarily blinding the trio.

Due to the size of the Normandy, the warship had been forced to dock at one of the dry dock facilities typically reserved for dreadnaught class warships. But considering the Normandy was only 70 meters away from being considered a Dreadnaught the Citadel docking control authorities had made a wise call.

Gathered around on the platform below, hundreds of individuals were swarming the area. Held back by various barriers and C-sec officials, news reporters excitedly broadcast the dramatic news of a new species arriving on what was being labelled an unknown dreadnaught.

Standing at the bottom of a short ramp leading up to the Normandy's airlock, stood tall and confident three individuals representing the top council species of this galaxy.

There was the Asari Council leader Tevo's of the Asari Republic, the feminie looking race of aliens were rather beautiful given their blue skin and soft crest that flowed across the top of their head. Tevo's in particular wore nice official clothing resembling a dress, with face painting decorating her face giving her a friendly appearance compared to the individual beside her.

Council Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy was a rather aggressive council member in regards to galactic piece. Standing tall in civilian garments, the Turians dark face plates bore white clan markings indicating his place of birth, while his stature indicated his military heritage and culture of his species.

Standing beside the council members, was Taver of the Salarian Union. The skinny amphibious looking alien was garbed head to toe in clothing, with only part of his face being revealed to the republic.  
Taver was only just appointed Council member a few weeks previously, due to his species short lives there was a constant shift in politics and official matters leading Taver to take the place of the elderly previous Salarian Councillor.

"I don't like this, showing up in a warship for negotiations in one thing… But showing up in a dreadnaught?" growled Sparatus with a flange voice, sharp pointed teeth clicking slightly as he spoke.

"Possibly sign of power, recklessness or want to make strong first impressions" suggested Taver bluntly, not easing Sparta's nerves one bit.

"Destroying a Turian patrol fleet isn't giving an impression it's an act of war" snapped Sparatus harshly, Tavern however didn't waver and Tevo's shot them both a disapproving glare.

"We will attempt all options before declaring an act of war on an unknown species, I will not live to see another Relay 314 war" she said sternly, before shouting from the gathering crowd alerted the Councillors to the trio exiting the alien warship.

All three Councillors were taken aback by the sheer size of the aliens as they stomped down the ramp, feet making distinct thuds as they descended the ramp towards them. They were also surprised by the aliens concealing themselves with cloaks, effectively hiding their forms from all onlookers and keeping everyone in the dark.

The C-sec guards shifted slightly nervously behind the Councillors, eyes locked on the huge heavy weaponry clutched in two of the alien's hands. But they made no sign of hostility and held the weapon pointed downwards.

As Commander Jane Shepard slowly made her way to stand before the trio she assumed to be the Council, she was momentarily put off by how small they were.

The tallest of the three barely reached her breast, and she had to crane her neck to look down at them all with a rather amused grin sprawled across her face. She found it hard to believe that her mother was of similar size to these odd looking aliens, but didn't dwell on the matter as the blue alien stepped forwards.

"I am Councillor Tevo of the Asari Republic, I offer a hand in friendship and welcome you to the Citadel" declared the blue alien, her words being filtered through a translator resting against her ears.

Shepard was taken aback by the very human like gesture as Tevo's held out her hand, a hand that looked oh ever human in appearance.  
Cautiously, Shepard reached downwards with her own hand and grasped the Asari's soft and frail flesh.

A hissing sound met Shepard's ears and Tevo's scream of pain filled the air as she flung her hand away. Shepard stepped back in alarm clutching her own hand against her chest in confusion.

C-sec guards hastily jumped into action, thinking that Shepard had just intentionally harmed the councillor. The tall Chimera suddenly found herself at gun point by dozens of Turian guards, Jack and Williams had replied in kind by stepping forwards weapons raised in preparation to defend their Commander if attacked.

The crowed drew an intake of breath in pure shock and horror, camera's rolled in silence as all eyes watched the deadly standoff, wondering who would shoot first and start bloodshed on both sides.

Confused, Shepard looked past the guards and towards Tevo's who was clutching at her wrist, eyes staring down in pain at her hand which looked blistered and burned, like flames had eaten away at her very flesh.

Looking down at her own hand, Shepard was shocked to see the skin of her palm and surrounding fur had taken a blue hue to it.

Meanwhile Councillor Valern was fiddling with his Omni tool, scanning Tevo's wounds before looking towards the Chimera surrounded at gunpoint by the C-sec officials.

"Appeared to be violent chemical reaction to unknown substance from unknown race, unintentional harm please stand down" declared Valern, causing the C-sec guards to reluctantly lower their weapons and step back.

"For all we know they had planned that from the start!" snapped Spartas angrily, only for Shepard to shake her head and unintentionally begin to sign away towards the clueless Council members.

"Interesting, no vocalisation, clearly form of physical communication very odd" observed Valern, bring a hand to his chin as he observed the unknown species some distance away.

'Stand down' Signed Shepard to her guards, before slowly moving forwards to inspect Tevo's wound.

Guns were raised as Shepard drew closer, but she paid them no mind as she hunched down low and pulled her hood back to reveal her face.  
People went berserk at the first sign of the aliens face, but no one could get a clear shot with their recording devices through the wall of C-sec guards.

Moving in close to a rather scared Tevo's Shepard sniffed at the wound detecting the smell of what she assumed to be blood, a moment later Shepard's HUD confirmed her suspicions and her eyes took in the damage she caused. Looking at her own paw, Shepard's HUD informed her that there was indeed a chemical on her skin that was incredibly toxic to organic lifeforms, prompting her to pull her hand tightly against her chest.

Shepard gave an apologetic coo before pulling back, raising the hood back over her face as she activated her MPC.  
Typing away briefly at the digital controls, the Councillors were surprised when a synthetic Turian speaking voice split the air.

"Apologies, hurt not want peace" blurted out the voice in very poor Turian grammar, nether the less it was clearly a form of communication.

After this rather unfortunate incident, Tevo's was treated by a doctor as they walked towards a room that had been hastily converted on sight to act as the negotiation chambers. Considering the Council Chambers were on the other side of the station and no air cab could possibly hope to transport the 9 foot tall Chimera's of unknown weight.

Shepard was rather impressed by the massive complex of machinery and science that housed so many lives. It was truly a marvel to behold in person, Shepard couldn't wait to explore the region for herself once negotiations were over.

Clearing her voice, Tevo's spoke first as she took a seat at one end of a table, a table that was too small for Shepard to sit behind so she just sat on the floor looking across the room at three alien leaders.

"I believe introduction are in order" she said, or so Shepard assumed it was a she by her body shape and voice.

One by one, the Councillors introduce themselves and the races they represented, which to Shepard was just dull formalities. She didn't care who they were only that she had to speak with them to ensure her kind more time behind relay 314.

"Now then, who or should I say what are you?" began Tevo's, snapping Shepard back to reality. Typing away at her MPC, Shepard answered her question bluntly.

"We are Chimera, I am Commander Jane Shepard of the Chimera Alliance" announced Shepard proudly holding her cloaked head high.

"Well Commander Shepard, I do hope you can tell us why your people have attacked and killed my people" Councillor Sparatus announced, his voice strained to hold back the anger eating away inside him.

"Simple" was all Shepard said before going quiet, gauging her enemy's reaction.

"How is this simple?" asked Tevo's, her voice clear of emotion.

Shepard typed away at her MPC, eyes glancing up at the Councillors as her HUD studied their biology and chemical structure. All 3 of them could be harmed by a simple touch of her fur or skin, which could be a problem in the long run.

"Must ask the right questions Councillor for the desired answers" Shepard grinned at her almost riddle like reply, it was kind of fun.

"Enough of this foolishness, I demand you tell u…" but Sparatus was cut off by Valern as he spoke up.

"Question, Chimera call itself Alliance… What meaning does this hold for your people" Shepard was surprised by the question, but couldn't help but smirk as she activated a hologram on her MPC making the emblem of the Sol System Alliance appear above her arm.

"That is…. A human symbol!" bellowed Sparatus in alarm, Tevo,s inhaled sharply as she too recognized the symbol of the extinct species.

Making the symbol disappear, Shepard pulled her hood down and looked Valern in the eyes. Watching him closely, she looked away to type a new response.

"Val ask wellish question, Humanity is parent to Chimera. We are them" all three councillors looked to one another in alarm, this wasn't good.

For the past 10 years the Council had held yearly memorials to those who died in the Relay 314 conflict, while also remembering the poor but aggressive species that had died un-expectantly. In that time the Turians had colonised 20% of Humanities former space, and the STG had predicted humanity to be long dead from the Virus.

"Interesting, Humanity created new species before demise… no improvable lack experience or resources" muttered Valern, the scientist in him coming out that inhabited all his species.

Shepard snorted in reply, before typing away once more.

"No Parasites, born from human parents" Shepard held a paw against her chest before typing some more.

"Parent name Hanna Shepard, gave many memories to me, memories of war and death" Shepard then growled towards Sparatus who to his credit held his ground in the face of an angry larger predator.

"Memories passed on, logical feelings of vengeance against Turian for war… Interesting" concluded Valern allowing Tevos to finally speak, she finally caught onto the little game. Shepard would only answer questions, not demands.

"Are you after vengeance?" Tevo's asked cautiously.

"No hate peace" Shepard jumped in surprise as the translation didn't match up and she tried again growling.

"No want peach" growling more Shepard hit her MPC with her free hand, before looking to Williams who shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Williams was a soldier, not an engineer.

"If peace than why did you attack us!" demanded Sparatus, earning an annoyed look from Shepard. But the councillors couldn't tell she was annoyed.

"Territory, predator fight predator for land" Shepard explained, eyes locked on Sparatus as the synthetic voice filled the air.

"And what right do you have!" bellowed Sparatus, only to be silence by a terrifying roar that left Shepard's lips, making several guards raise their weapons in concern.

Tevo's raised a hand to quell any more shouting from both sides, before Shepard began to type furiously at her MPC.  
How dare the Turian question her right to land of her parents, how dare he question her heritage and the memories those planets hold.

"We have every right to the land and culture of our parents, to the planets our parents farmed and cultivated for their children" Shepard rose to her feet, fangs flashing in rage as she leaned upon the table with both hands.

Baring her teeth in a threatening display, Shepard rose to her full height and began to type once more.

"I remember my parents dying thoughts Turian!" Shepard snapped her jaws and poked a finger at Sparatus.

"I see you are upset, perhaps a recess is in order" spoke out Tevo's before things could escalate anymore.

In reply Shepard snorted in the councillors direction before moving towards the exit, flanked either side by her equally as menacing guards.  
But as she was about to leave, she paused and looked back at the councillors, thinking about something she typed away at her MPC.

"My Mother, my parent wanted nothing more than to explore the stars and discover new races, she never wanted war or death" and with those words Shepard raised her hood and left the room.

William and Jack followed, but not before both Chimera pulled their own hoods down to give a menacing snarl and flash of teeth at Sparatus as old memories surfaced of the first contact war.

After leaving the room, Tevo's turned her eyes to the Turian councillor. She had a suspicion something he said had provoked their confusing guest, something that may be a hindrance to further negotiations. The issue was hard enough with the lack of warning about this meeting, coupled with nearly no knowledge apart from what was provided by Shepard, the councillors were all in the dark about how the Chimera would react in their next formal meeting.

A meeting, Tevo's suddenly realised she had forgot to make a schedule for with the Chimera ambassador. The Chimera had left before Tevo's could give a time, date or place.

Sparatus on the other hand was very concerned, looking at this from a strategic and military level he could see what these species were doing. Such sudden and rapid actions were intended to throw the Council off, distract them from the wider picture.

It'd been only a few hours since the battle had taken place in the Shanxi system, yet despite this the Chimera were already here distracting the galactic leaders while the Chimera forces reinforced their position.

The Turian hadn't seen such deceptive tactics since the Relay 314 conflict, which didn't settle his nerves and only supported these creates claims of being human descendants.

And if that was true, then the Council had a very big problem on its hands.

To be continued…..

* * *

 **Walla! Glad everyone is enjoying the series thus far, I'm having so much fun writing this story and reading peoples Reviews!**  
 **Feel free to PM me about stuff you don't understand or future ideas for the story, I really appreciate everyone whos helped me thus far with creating this story.**

 **Already your reviews have addressed 3 issues I have corrected with the story.**

 **Also a few have asked about Chimera outward appearance, regrettably the best comparison I can provide is the Fictional creature called Sergal's. This wasn't an intention at first but somehow it came about, anyway I hope your all enjoying this.**

 **Now then serious need of input, how will the Councilors react in the next chapter, I'm not experienced with this so please 'any' input would be helpful or directions to info that would benefit the story.**

 **PS no I haven't forgotten about Mass Effect Lost guardians!.**

 **PPS Feel free to create your own Chimera and send me some names ideas etc to use for additional background characters and such, oh and is anyone against the Chimera starting POD RACING in the Terminus system which is illegal sport in Council space?**

 **heheh best wishes to everyone and hope your all in good health, don't forget to check out other peoples stories as well cause theirs some cool stuff out there on the internet... or is it Extranet?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Citadel  
Presidium Commons**

Garrus Vakarin of the C-sec security office wasn't sure who he pissed off to end up in this situation, maybe it was his creativity in dealing with crime and investigating problems ending him in shit again. Or maybe someone had it out to possibly get him killed, but playing body guard to a 9 foot tall unknown alien species that looked as mean as a Krogan wasn't how he planned to spend his day.

Suppressing a shudder Garrus adjusted his grip on his assault rifle, eyes glancing to the side to take in the massive cloaked figure stomping along beside him casually like anyone else on the Presidium.

From the rumours he heard circulating on the Extranet, the creature beside him were deadly in naval combat having effectively annihilating a Turian fleet before opening diplomatic options with the Council. Unluckily for him Garrus had been assigned to serve as the 'ambassadors' official body guard and guide around the Citadel.

Things would be better if there wasn't a rather vocal alien a few steps behind him shouldering what he assumed to be a shotgun of some immense calibre.  
He didn't want to find out just how powerful the weapon could be, as he doubted his personal kinetic shields could withstand such a weapon at close range.

Suddenly the Diplomat began moving its hands around again in some coordinated manner, silently communicating with one of its guards.  
Garrus thought is strange but interesting that a species could evolve using nothing but their hands to communicate, it sounded impractical from one point but on another it made sense.

From what he could see they were some kind of super predators, big bodies meant they were likely slow so they would have to ambush prey. And what better way to communicate an attack than silently with your hands, the prey would never hear you discussing tactics and slowly moving in for the kill.

However unknown to Garrus, the conversation taking place was actually about him.

Shepard couldn't help but admit, the Turian walking along beside her all toughly was kind of cute. Despite what his race did to her mother, that was a long time ago and surely not all Turians agreed with its government decision to wage war against the System Alliance.

Casting a glance out the corner of her eye, Shepard's HUD goggles began to analyse the alien beside her. Taking note of key features and compare similarities with her own kind, well as far as one could compare a Chimera's unique biology and chemical structure that was apparently 'toxic' to other organisms.

Regardless a Turian was similar to a Chimera in some ways, with a similar leg bone structure but on a smaller scale and the arms… And that was about it. But still Shepard bet that if she added a tail and muzzle to a Turian it could pass as a Chimera.

Thinking about that suddenly reminded her that she never got a chance to see how the N9's performed assimilating the Turian colonist on Shanxi. If speculations were correct many key features of the Turians would be adjusted into a Chimera body, maybe she could check out the male variants later on?

Shaking her muzzle, Shepard activated her MPC and turned on the artificial translator the engineers on the Normandy managed to cook up from experiments done back a few years ago.

Turning to the Turian known as Garrus, Shepard began to sign to him and a rather mutual gender voice began translating from her MPC so he could understand her.

"Garrus wasn't it?" she asked, Garrus looked surprised at the voice and stared at the Chimera for a moment, eyes looking up at the blue glow that he assumed to be their eyes under the hoods.

"Yes, what is it?" he replied dully, Shepard signed again making the voice drag on once more.

"What do you think of the Relay 314 war?" she asked him, stopping in her tracks and turning about to fully face him.

"The one against the humans, that was a rather… empty victory on our part" said Garrus hesitantly, wondering why the ambassador would care about Humanity. It was like asking the Krogan if they wish Rachni were still around.

"Empty victory? I'm intrigued continue" it wasn't a question it was more a request, and with a rather large predator staring him down Garrus thought it was best to keep speaking.

"We started a war with a rather aggressive space faring race, while primitive yes they put up a very strong resistance that was honourable in the eyes of some Turians… But it stopped becoming a war when they began to die from a common treatable virus amongst my people, we unintentionally drove a race to extinction… One that a lot of people think had some interesting potential as an addition to the Hierarchy Military considering humanity military prowess" rambled on Garrus uncomfortably.

"Your right" suddenly declared Shepard, causing Garrus some confusion. What was he right about?

Shepard glanced back at her guards, gauging there reaction before speaking more.

"Our parents were an ambitious lot, I'm sure if they hadn't been wiped out they would have made big leaps amongst the council race… Leaps we intend to make in their name" announced Shepard, it took Garrus a moment for the words to sink in

"Wait parents, don't take offence but you hardly resemble the humans" objected Garrus taking a step back as Jack growled disapprovingly.

"Humanity was our parents, a parasite species entered humanities home. Assimilated its people and created us, we are humanities….. Children" Shepard hesitated on the word, realising she was letting the Turian know more than she originally intended.

Before Garrus could question the Chimera further, Shepard blurted out a question, a question that would make a grown human being blush red with embarrassment.

"Do you think anyone would find us attractive?" Garrus voice was caught in his throat as his mind recoiled in alarm at the question.

Shepard glanced at her companions and all three females giggled at the Turian male's awkwardness as he gaped like a fish before finally discovering his voice once more. The other C-sec guards around the group all shifted nervously, taking a step back to avoid the conversation taking place.

"Define how you mean… attractive?" stated Garrus, noticing that people on the Presidium was stopping nearby and watching with curiosity.

Shepard replied by pulling back her hood and revealing her soft fur covered face and colourful eyes. Garrus was taken aback by what he saw, this was defiantly a predator he didn't want to piss off anytime soon. But there was also a softness to their face, despite the fur he saw a lot of emotion and expression ripple across the flesh. Eyes bore down at him full of intelligence and that odd colouration. Shepard began to sign once more.

"Are we repulsive to look at?" she asked, ignoring the sniggering and muffled laughter of her colleges as she embarrassed the poor Turian C-sec officer.

"Uh no you look fine" said Garrus hesitantly, eyes glancing towards his fellow C-sec officers for help.

"She looks fine right guys?" he called out, earning a few grumbles and uncomfortable looks in return.

But Shepard wasn't satisfied, what did he mean she looked fine. Was it a compliment or was he avoiding the question, growling loudly to regain Garrus attention before signing once more.

"Am 'I' attractive?" she emphasise the point by pointing at herself, eyes boring down at the lone defenceless Turian.

That made Garrus pause, a pause that made Shepard growl as she felt insulted the Turian felt the need to think the question over. His cuteness level just went down dramatically. Behind her back Jack and Williams signed to each other with childish grins across their lips.

Thankfully Garrus was saved by the one and only Williams, who's muffled laughter drew Shepard's rage elsewhere. Garrus exhaled softly as he was freed from the alien's intense stare. That was not something he never wanted to do ever again.

Shepard once finish arguing with her companions, turned back to Garrus still not content.

"By the way, names Commander Jane Shepard of the Chimera Alliance, cute name by the way Garrussss" she hissed as she signed the last part and winked at the Turian playfully before flicking her hood back over and walking away with her laughing companions hot on her heal.

Garrus was stunned for several minutes, eyes glued to the backs of the aliens as they moved away from him.  
One of the young Turian's buddies walked over to him, laughing at Garrus' stunned expression. Resting a hand on Garrus shoulder, the Turian cleared his voice before speaking as calmly as possible.

"I think that alien ambassador just hit on you" he commented restraining a laugh to explode from his lips, Garrus pushed his friend aside, mind still troubled by what just occurred. Wait what gender was the Ambassador to begin with?

Ahead of him, Shepard and her companions were laughing away because of the look on the poor Turian face when Shepard had said those words to him. Jack thought it was hilarious, while Williams thought it was amusing to see her Commanding officer play mind games with the 'enemy' combatants. However Shepard didn't tell either of them that she had been pretty serious with those question, but that was her secret to keep.

Strolling around the Presidium, Shepard had to admit that her alien host knew how to make a dull metal space station look beautiful. In particular her eyes hung lazily over the colourful plant life and the large expanse of crystal clear water that sparkled magnificently in the artificial sunlight.

That was until her eyes caught something out of place amongst the colourful clothing and seemingly endless horde of Turians, Salarians and Asari.  
Shepard's HUD homed in on her prey, scanners running over the environmental suit covering the alien's body and high powered scanners indicating the species was a dextro-amino acid lifeform. Like the Turians yet this species looked nothing like them.

The Chimera's curiosity perked once more, Shepard adjusted her course and moved onwards towards this unusual creature who was currently arguing with a pink hovering jellyfish creature that glowed slightly as it spoke.

As Shepard drew closer, both aliens noticed her arrival and stopped arguing to stair either in aww or terror at her massive towering frame. It was kind of funny, how the aliens she met seemed to be fearful of her kinds taller forms, but she suppose it could be rather intimidating at times.

"This one is unfamiliar with your species" said the Jellyfish creature, splitting the stunned silence and drawing Shepard's gaze away from the coloured visor of the unknown alien's face she had been examining.

"This one would like to know what to call the other" continued the Jelly fish, making Shepard garble in confusion at the creature peculiar grammar.

"I am a Commander Jane Shepard of the Chimera Alliance, we are new" added Shepard with a rapid movement of her hands seeming to confuse both aliens as they listened to the artificial voice translate the sign language.

"Wait you're the new species that showed up in that Dreadnaught?" questioned the alien in the environmental suit, causing Shepard to flinch as her glorious battle cruiser was once more referred to in that inelegant sounding name.

The Normandy was a pristine warships of power, protection and speed. It was almost an insult to call it a giant lumbering warship known as a Dreadnaught, with its fat main cannon and bulky hulls.

"Not dreadnaught is Cruiser, and yes we knew… Learning about others" Shepard signed back.

"What's this stuff you're doing with your hands?" said the alien in the suit with a rather feminist voice, Shepard watched at the creature tried to mimic Shepard's hand movements with zero success.

Behind her Shepard notice Jack was signing to Williams once more, making rude insults and comments about the Jellyfish creature hovering in the room.  
Using her tail, Shepard have a sharp slap across Jacks shin, causing the Chimera to bark angrily in return and demand to know what that was for.

But Shepard ignored her and continued her conversation with the creatures in front of her.

"This one finds the others form of communication to be puzzling" said the Jellyfish, causing Shepard to snort in reply. That was ironic coming from the creature lacking any visible mouth and who seemed to glow each time they spoke.

In reply, Shepard began to make all sorts of horrible noise from high pick screeches to menacing growls, causing everyone some alarm until she began to make a grumbling noise of amusement and signing once more.

"Cannot produce complex sounds, use hands to communicate" continued Shepard smugly.

"Like to know, what are you?" Shepard gestured towards the alien in the environmental suit as she finished signing, emphasising her question.

"My people are called the Quarians" said the alien hesitantly, rubbing her hands together in a nervous gesture as she spoke.

Shepard's HUD informed her of an elevated heart rate, prompting the Chimera to take a slight step back hoping to reassure the alien she meant no harm.  
Slowly, the Quarian, who later revealed her name to be Tali began telling the story of her people.

How 300 years ago there was a conflict between the Quarians and a synthetic race known as the Geth. During this Morning war as the council called it, the Quarians were driven from their homes and forced to live in a vast fleet of old aging space vessels

Throughout the history lesson, Shepard remained silent and kept her posture respectful, allowing Tali to ramble away while the jellyfish alien moved away to do 'business' with other customers.

Shepard was surprised to learn that because of the Morning war, the Council had evicted the Quarian people from Council support, banishing the race to a slow and painful demise as they struggled to live in space. No one was allowed to help the Quarians, doing so would evoke the wrath of the Turian Hierarchy who appeared to have a very strong hatred towards the Quarians due to their number of space vessels and old warships.

Pity swelled inside Shepard as she listened to the story, the Council was defiantly a horrible group of dictators who apparently ruled over other species and restricted their ability to fend for themselves militarily and economy. This news needed to be relayed to the Chimera Parliament as quickly as possible, but first she must confirm the Quarians story with secondary sources.

Snapping back to reality, Shepard listened to Tali describe a rite of passage for her people known as a Pilgrimage. She spoke of how Pilgrims would venture out into the galaxy, searching for tools, technology and information that could benefit the Migrant fleet overall.

Upon hearing this, Shepard saw an opportunity and hastily spoke up before Tali could continue.

"Could allow Tali on ship, see if technology could help your people?" offered Shepard, the Chimera wasn't sure who was more surprised, the Quarian before her or the Chimera standing behind her.

"I couldn't" began Tali in disbelief as she waved her hands.

"I insist, allow on my ship Normandy, let you study our technology, help your people" persisted Shepard lowering herself to eye level with Tali.

"But… why?" Shepard made a garbling chuckle in reply, the Quarian had asked the right question.

"Council hurt my parents, Council hurt your people, won't let Council hurt your people more" Shepard raised herself to her full height, making sure she looked powerful.

"Will talk to Parliament, allow Quarian safety in our boarders, help Quarian people, want to start by helping you" Shepard pulled her hood back, allowing Tali to see her face completely. Giving her a warm smile, Shepard waited to hear her response.

But the poor thing was at a loss for words, never had anyone offered so much to her people. Occasionally some species gave the Migrant fleet old ships or supplies out of pity for her race, but no one had ever offered them sanctum. But she'd never heard of anyone giving them sanctum, to willingly offer their technology to her people. Even if they were a new space faring race with primitive technology, it would greatly benefit her people in some regards.

Tali was snapped out of her thoughts by Shepard offering her hand to her. She gesture was very Asari like, and Tali found herself looking up at the alien in confusion.

"In my culture, the shakings of hands represent much, such as accepting an offer" signed Shepard before holding out her hand once more, the Chimera's HUD had evaluated the Quarians environmental suit and confirmed it would protect Tali from the toxicity of her skin.

Shakily, Tali reached out and shook Shepard's hand. Unaware that Shepard was being as gentle as possible to avoid crushing the Quarians 3 digit hand.  
Letting go, Shepard turned and began to sign away towards Williams in a private conversation. Instructing her to take Tali to the Normandy and get her settled in somewhere before reporting to Miranda and informing her of everything they just learnt and the offer Shepard had made to be relayed to Admiral Anderson.

Watching the duo depart with a C-sec guard for 'security' reasons, Shepard decided she would go explore the walk ways crossing the rather beautiful lake and check out a few of the statues she noticed beforehand. Deep down Shepard knew her mother would be ecstatic to be here, taking in the sights and seeing so many different species living in harmony together.

Sniffling slightly and holding back her tears, Shepard tried to image her mother Hanna Shepard running about the place, talking to people and asking so many question. It was almost comical if there wasn't a sadness about it, Shepard sighed loudly and gave Jack a knowing look in the eyes before turning her attention elsewhere.

Making sure her hood was secure around her head, Shepard began to walk once more feet thumping softly against the cold metallic floor. The noise was irritating her, making her feel like she was heavy, which she wasn't she was just big boned and muscular.

"Ohh no" suddenly grumbled Garrus out of the bloom as he rushed in front of Shepard as a zealous looking Asari practically sprinted towards them with a hover cam floating effortlessly along behind her like a shadow.

The C-sec officials suddenly formed rank, creating a barrier between the two Chimera and the excited reporter who came to a halt just in front of the wall. Seeing an opportunity to promote her people, Shepard leaned over the heads of the C-sec guards, HUD scanning the Asari over for concealed weapons or anything of general interest.

"Move along lady nothing to see here" said Garrus sternly, only for the reported to completely ignore him as she looked up at Shepard shaking with excitement.

Suddenly the Asari spun around to face her camera, causing Shepard to coo in confusion.

"Teleez Valis here reporting live from the Presidium commons, we me now is the mysterious diplomat of the new nameless race that has graced our glorious Citadel with their arrival earlier today, lets see what words the Diplomat has for us" began the Asari confidently towards the camera, causing Shepard to feel a little shy at the prospect of being on TV.

"Move along!" began Garrus, only for Shepard walk around the protective wall and lower herself to eye level with the Asari known as Teleez, such odd names these aliens had.

Activating her MPC, Shepard began to sign slowly towards the camera causing the translation program to kick in and filling the air with the artificial voice in Turian dialect.

"Hello I am Commander Jane Shepard of the Chimera Alliance and captain to the Cruiser Normandy, I believe you have questions?" Shepard rumbled in amusement at the shocked expression on the reporters face.

"Yes, many at home are curious about your sudden and unannounced arrival, they wonder what you hoped to achieve by coming here today and speaking with our council so shortly after first contact" began Teleez, Shepard smirked as she tried to imagine the reporter's reaction to what she would say next.

"We hope to reclaim the land of our parents that was stolen 10 years ago during the Relay 314 conflict as you know it, my species the Chimera wish nothing but to claim our heritage and live in peace with the races of the Citadel.

As expected, Teleez looked confused out of her poor mind. But Shepard gave her time to recompose herself and continue the interview.

"I'm sorry, you said reclaim land and the Relay 314 conflict, which belonged to the extinct species known as Humanity?" Shepard shook her head in reply before signing away.

"Humanity is the parent to the Chimera, they are dead but we inherited their planet, their culture, their ambitions" she paused to let it sink in then added "My parent was human, she was young and alone when I was born. We inherit our parents memories when we are created, we remember the war, we do not wish to see anymore" Shepard bowed her head in sadness to add to the effect.

"But how is that possible, Humanity was very much like the Asari in shape and size, how were you born from a human?" questioned Teleez.

"Class in field" Shepard shook her arm and growled at the damn translation software played up again.

Remembering she was on TV, Shepard composed herself and began signing once more.

"Wish not to discuss the reproductive methods of my people, which is rude to ask" said Shepard, causing the Asari to become flustered, Shepard was surprised the alien was capable of such a human like action.

"My apologies, but you also mentioned sharing memories, can you elaborate on that please?" Shepard took a step back taken aback by the request, while harmless it made Shepard feel a little uncomfortable.

Gesturing to the lake, Shepard made sure she moved herself so she was standing with her back to the glittering water. The camera and Teleez followed her movement, waiting expectantly for a reply.

"When I look upon the water, I remember the final moments of my parent… She was sitting alone and hurting upon a hill gazing out towards a lake" Shephard realised that was rather depressing so added "But also remember parent fishing and swimming with friends, family.." pausing, Shepard began to sign some more.

"I remember what she saw, what she felt and smelt, it is like experiencing life from another person's view" explained Shepard as best she could, sadly her parents final moments were the most prominent and easy to explain to the alien, that and she wanted to gain sympathetic support from the other species.

"That sounds very much like a Meld" stated Teleez, gaining Shepard's interest.

Was it possible these aliens had their own ways to share memories with others like she had with her parent, the prospect was interesting and she wouldn't just let the Asari slip away.

But before she could ask about this 'Meld' Shepard's MPC suddenly pinged her a message over her HUD. The glowing red letters of ' WARNING HACK IN PROCESS' flashed across her visor causing her to look down at her MPC, growling Shepard looked around her HUD triangulating the hacking signal.

Her gaze and targeting optics fell upon a lone Salarian in some kind of black armour standing some distance away, with what appeared to be a glowing orange MPC clinging to its arm.

Irritated that someone had the audacity to hack her, Shepard looked down and began to type away at her MPC. Preparing an anti-hack package and setting up fire wars around the confidential data.

Teleez could only watch in confusion as a holographic dial appeared on Shepard's forearm and she turned the dial once before pressing a button beside it. The results were instantaneous, the Salarian bellowed in alarm as its Omni tool suddenly began to spark and sizzle, electrocuting him in the process and gaining some startled attention from passing pedestrians.

Ignoring the commotion, Shepard turned her attention back to the reporter.

"What is a 'Meld'? "Was her simple question.

"A meld is… difficult and personal to explain, we have a Codex entry on the matter for educational purposes, I could send you a copy?" offered Teleez, prompting a rapid nod of the head from Shepard's part as her tail swished back and forth in anticipation.

After some moments fiddling with one another's personal devices, Shepard was impressed to see a program housing information packages on several topics relating to the Asari, something she would very much like to read when given the time.

"Moving on, would you mind answering some questions from the viewers at home" Shepard had no quarrels with this request, and gestured for Teleez to continue.

"The first Question, What happened between you and the Asari Councillor upon first contact, it looked as if you harmed her in some way" Shepard made a loud whine of distress in response before signing away hastily towards the Camera.

"I never wanted to hurt her, it was an accident caused by a toxic chemical produced by my skin, I am deeply sorry for harming your Councillor" Shepard hung her head low in shame.

From the side lines, Garrus watched in fascination as the Chimera began playing the reporter. The Asari may not be able to see it but Garrus could tell by the way the other Chimera was acting and Shepard's sudden change in attitude that this was some kind of ploy. He had to give the species credit they were good actors, or perhaps he was just misreading them and they were entirely being truthful.

Watching on, Garrus listened to Shepard answer several question and refusing to answer some in regards to her appearance. Remembering this was a live interview Garrus activated his Omni tool and accessed the Extranet, he wasn't surprised to discover that there was currently 100 different theories revolving around the Chimera race. Everything from what people expected them to look like to their ship and intentions, a few were even speculating how they were produced from humans and upon reading a few Garrus felt his stomach clench in utter disgust.

"Thank you for your time Commander… Shepen?" asked Teleez experimentally, causing Shepard to snort.

"Shepard, good day" and with that the Chimera moved away from the satisfied reporter and back to the little group.

Shepard was growing weary of all this socializing, the bombardment of question had quickly lost their novelty and become down right creepy on some levels, yet she wouldn't let that so easily defeat her.

'All this standing around is making me hungry' suddenly signed Jack in silence, causing Shepard's own stomach to rumble loudly.

Yes food sounded good, the only question was would the food be absolute garbage around here or would they actually enjoy it?

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Chimera controls space  
Shanxi planet surface  
**  
Down below on the garden world known as Shanxi, sitting in a small smoky crater. Sat a large metallic sphere of blacked and dinted metal. The sphere had been dropped from orbit hours ago, freefalling through the atmosphere and using gravity to propel itself towards the habitable world's surface.

When the sphere hit the planet's surface, it had struck with the force of an artillery shell creating a shallow 10 meter wide crater in the earth's crust. Since then, the sphere of metal had lost it molten glow from passing through the atmosphere and now lay where it had landed. Unmoving and unaltered since its arrival.

That was until now, with a loud hissing screech of wet steam and vapour, a piece of the sphere began to fold away revealing a small hatch leading to the interior of the pod.

However what tumbled out of the pod wasn't a living creature, but an unrecognisable lump of muscle and flesh that writhed about chaotically. The mass of flesh wriggled and swirled for several minutes, before slowly pulling itself together and morphing like clay into a solid recognisable mass.

The N9 whined loudly in confusion as it reconfigured its wolf/lizard like body into a solid mass once more, the poor parasite had absolutely no clue what just happened. Looking about with a gooey, dripping muzzle, the parasite made a loud whine noise once more for help, eyes looking about for something familiar.

This wasn't the N9's home, its home was made of warm metal and lots of food, not this dusty open looking place with the bright light burning down at him from above. Where had the care takers gone, the N9 called out to its older brethren once more, but like before no one answered its calls.

Whimpering, the N9 clung close to the pod for comfort. Unaware to the young parasite, the pod it was clinging to was an orbital drop pod launched from the Chimera Alliance Warship Normandy several hours ago, but the N9 didn't know this. All the N9 knew that this wasn't home, and that it was alone in a strange place.

Slowly growing braver, the large bear size creature began inspecting the crater it was residing within. Lumbering about on four legs, the N9 slowly got use to moving once more and eventually worked up the nerve to inspect the world outside the crater.

Cautiously poking its head into the air, the N9's ears twitched and turned, scanning the region for noise or some indication of life. Yet all the parasite hear was the soft whistle of the wind and rustle of leaves.

Whining sadly, the N9's ears dropped and the creature slowly crawled out of its crater and began walking in a random direction looking for life. It walked and walked, endlessly moving forwards while it's eyes scanned the passing terrain for some sign of other living creature, the parasite was so lonely. What happed to everyone, one moment it was resting comfortably in its little home, the next the sensation of falling encompassed its body moments before the air grew hot and then there was a violent and loud stop.

Sneezing, the N9 made a gargling howl noise as it threw its head back like a wolf. Its voice carried through the air, slowly making its way to the outskirts of a small outpost some distance away.

Someone, or something howled back in return, causing the N9 to squawk in surprise and excitement. Trotting along, the N9 hastily moved in the direction of the responding howl, its hopes height that someone would finally ease its loneliness.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Yes I know this update is soon, but I had the chance so I posted it!**

 **Special thanks to all the people who faved and are following the story thus far, I hope your enjoying the series and these bizzard creatures I came up with.**

 **Thinking about it, how the hell did I come up with this plot and idea to begin with? ^.=.^;;;**

 **Regardless I have some serious news for everyone, I got several OMAKE ideas to write and also a plot for where this series is going!**

 **Don't worry there will be total warfare in later chapters and I hope everyone will like where this series will go.**

 **Now for the OMAKE ideas!**

 **-Space Pirate (join the crew of the dreaded Normandy and its deadly ex-turian specture captain as they lay waist to council space onboard the Death Shadow class warship... I was watching Space Pirates Captain Harlok the other day and got a few ideas)**

 **-Chimera Flash MOB! The idea speaks for itself XD**

 **\- Chimera in HALO! Garrus and the crew of the Dreadnaught Spirit of Fire must act fact to stop the brutal race of Chimera shock troops from recovering ancient Prothean warships and possibly ending all the Council races.**

 **Just a few ideas, which do you want to see first?**  
 **Moving onto the next topic, should I change the description of the story? Any suggestions please PM me.**

 **Next chapter scheduled to be posted in 7 days!  
**

 **Anyway enjoy the story and I wish everyone good health and a lovely sunny day of 31C degrees XP**


	5. Chapter 5

"Interesting interesting, new species very peculiar very secretive" muttered the mad Salarian scientist known as Mordin Solace, Mordin was an ingenious mind and top specialist agent for the STG the Salarian special recon and task group.

But right now the white garment wearing Salarian with a missing horn was deeply intrigue by the Extranet video playing across his terminal.  
Mordin had been tasked by his superiors to analyse and report on the new species calling themselves the 'Chimera' an interesting name given its human historical meaning.

Mordin found it disturbing that everything relating to human studies had also been forward to his research centre, while it was odd for the Salarian Councillor to ask such a deep analysis of a species, it was even more odd that such material be sent to him.

"Concealed faces and bodies, indicates distrust or fear…. Guards alert, lack of trigger discipline indicating expectation of hostilities and trouble" noted Mordin as he watched the video of the Chimera Embassador descending the ramp from the massive armed Dreadnaught docked behind them.

"No no not Dreadnaught, Cruisers weaponry indicates expectation of intense and total warfare, such armament either sign of species unrest, civil war or desperation to defend self against superior foes…. Turian prime example" rambled on Mordin as he forward the video to the scene where the first glimpse of the Chimera's face was revealed on camera.

"Fur indicating cold climate, natural protection from the elements, forward facing eyes characteristic of predator.. Horns wait ears large detect high frequency sounds possibly?" Mordin spoke allowed so his audio recording could catch his findings.

This was all broad speculation at the moment relating nothing more than visual analysis and interpretation. Still Mordin was already finding this new species to be fascinating creatures, he couldn't wait to see one up close and actually speak with it.

Which brought Mordin to his next finding. Watching the Chimera move its hands, Mordin began to speculate why such a large predatory creature was using physical form of communication rather than verbal? It didn't make sense.

He needed more data, yes more data was required for further analysis.

* * *

 **Sol System  
Jupiter orbit  
Alliance Shipyard facility Bravo.**

Basking in the glow of the warm and radiant star of the Sol system, Earth and its accompanying planets drifted harmlessly through space in orbit around the sun.

A variety of colourful planets of various size decorated the system, with the beautiful garden world known as Earth being the prime example of activity in the system.

But that wasn't the only planet bustling with movement and progress, no over the great mass known as Jupiter. With its mineral rich atmosphere and metal filled asteroid ring, made the perfect resource stockpile for rebuilding the Alliance war fleet.

In total there were 3 massive facilities orbiting Jupiter, each accompanied by at least a single or a trio of giant 1km long orbital defence platforms, sporting the last defiant legacy of humanity. Each Defence platform was armed with a single 980meter long Mass Accelerator cannon, capable of launching a 35kg slug up to a velocity of 4012km/s.

In theory, such weaponry could gut a Turian warship before it could fire upon the platform or its neighbouring protection fleet. However for now the weapons of mass destruction sat idly beside the huge 2 km long shipyard facilities hastily churning out warships as quickly as possible.

However it was shipyard Bravo that bore the largest protection fleet of Standard Alliance Cruisers and Orbital Defence platforms. The reason being for such large defences, was that in a few mere days, the Chimera would be deploying their first of two Everest Class Dreadnaughts into space.

The 1.1km long warship known as Fuji was truly a sight to behold, with its main guns being retrofitted with decommissioned Orbital Defence platforms. The Everest Class warship would hopefully give the Chimera Alliance a fighting chance against the Turian Hierarchy if negotiation turned sour.

Nobody knew how communications were going with the Citadel, all anyone really knew is that the Chimera Alliance had zero supply of Eezo to continue building its fleet and military power.

Over the past 10 years everything from firearms to electrical products had been stripped of the precious metal. With all of it being pooled into the oversized Drive cores of the Alliance warships, advance technological leaps from the Prothean Archives had been hastily crammed over the past 10 years into each warship, technology that not everyone completely understood to be honest.

For Chief engineer Adam, this had become a minor problem as he incorporated both Chimera Bio tech and Prothean blueprints into the mighty dreadnaught sitting below his observation window.

For the elderly Chimera, the construction of such a massive warship had begun nearly 4 years ago and it'd been a race around the clock to mine, process and incorporate the desired metals and resources into the warship. The Chimera still questioned the Alliances demand for such a massive Drive Core, as the Eezo used could have easily been used to build another 3 Battle Cruisers, or possibly 30 000 Swarm fighter units, but instead they chose to use it for possibly the largest warship ever constructed in Earths combined history.

Adam had to admit, he felt like a proud father having watched this Fuji grow from a pile of scrap and skeletal remains, into such a formidable and dangerous looking vessel.

Thinking about it, Adams mind turned to darker thoughts as he reflected upon his parent's life before he was born. His dad had 3 other children, Adam had 2 sisters and an elder brother before the First Contact war broke out apparently. But by the time the war was over, all three siblings had died either from the orbital bombardments from Turian ships, or from the Turian virus that wiped out the entire species.

Adam wondered what his siblings were like, and what his father would say about his work now constructing such large ships. Would he be proud, disappointed that he was making vessels of destruction, or would he be mortified to call Adam his son?

A beeping from the desk behind him alerted Adams to an incoming call from his superiors, only one Chimera would be messaging him at this hour in Jupiter's cycle.

Turning about, Adam sighed softly and unconsciously scratched at a ghastly burn scar covering the left side of his face from the Dawn Conflict 7 years previously. Standing behind his desk, Adams hit a button on the table and activated the 3D holographic projectors. Creating a life size replica of Steven Hackett the supreme commander of the Chimera Alliance naval forces.

Giving a mock salute, Adam stood to attention in front of his commanding officer and waited for the old battle scared Chimera to speak.

'Chief Engineer Adams, I believe congratulations are in order for your work in completing the Fuji' signed Hackett calmly and casually as if he was addressing a friend, Adams waited a moment to be sure he was done signing before replying back.

'Thank you sir, it was an honour building such a magnificent ship for the Alliance' Adam bowed his head slightly to emphasise his words, earning him a strong nod of approval from Hackett.

'And what a magnificent ship she is, I'll cut to the chase we need the Fuji loaded and prepared for departure as quickly as possible' Adam was surprised by the request, had the negotiations turned bad already and they were unleashing war against the Council?

No it couldn't be, the plan was to multiply the fleet by 5x before declaring a state of war against the Council, and they just simple lacked the ships or raw supplies and infrastructure to support such a commitment.

'I will have the construction teams double their shifts to ensure its done sir, but why?' signed Adams in reply.

'The Fuji is to come to Earth and transport the Chimera Ambassadors to the Council to negotiate a treaty, Commander Shepard is already their stalling for us while we secure our position around Shanxi and move in more ships' Adam was surprised by that, they had sent Shepard to the Council?

Shepard was a war hero, tough clever and one of the most cunning combatants in Chimera history. The female had proven herself an accomplished leader and tactician during the Dawn Conflict, it was the main reason she was in command of a Battle Cruiser in the 1st fleet. If anyone could give the Chimera Alliance time, it was her, even if she had to blow up the Citadel to buy them time she would manage to accomplish it somehow.

'I understand sir, I can have the Fuji ready by tomorrow if we postpone that last minutes upgrade the Alliance had forward to us' suggested Adams, Hackett paused and thought it over briefly.

During the battle over Shanxi between the 1st fleet and the Turian patrol fleet, it had become clear despite their superior ships the Chimera vessels lacked adequate communication technology during combat. Leading to a creation of a 3D interactive command centre being hastily designed and sent to Bravo shipyards to install aboard the Fuji so it could act as a primary flagship.

'Do it, but make sure to still record the ceremony we need a moral boost back home' informed Hackett sternly, Adams gave a salute in reply.

'Sir Yes sir' he signed earning a nod from Hackett in reply.

'Keep up the good work, Hackett out' and with that the transmission was terminated, leaving Adams alone once more in his private office.

Taking a moment to thing things over, Adam began sending out new orders to the engineer crews and construction supervisors about the recent development. Typing away between his MPC and his desk computer system, Adam suddenly tapped an icon on his table causing a 3D holograph of the Fuji to materialise in his room.

Strolling around his desk, the Chimera's paws silently touched the floor as he walked. Adams found it funny, how if someone meddled with genetics back home it would be a simple process to shorten a few bones and adjust muscles so that the Chimera's legs resembled that of their parents.

Shaking the thought aside, Adams turned his attention to the hologram, glancing at the icon that told him 97% of the vessel was completed.  
Looking down at his MPC, Adams typed away with a claw and made the Fuji sister ship appear instead, with the hologram also displaying the shipyard and the planet Earth.

Adam was disappointed to see the massive warship was only 67% completed, with gaping holes across its hull and empty weapon ports and turret housing. But the Chimera knew that one day the Dreadnaught Elbrus would be completed, and he would be smiling when he showed up to watch the giant vessel leave the ship yard and join the Alliance navy in its task of protecting Earth and its inhabitants.

Turning his back to the hologram projection, Adams turned about just in time to see the distinct flash of a Mass Accelerator discharging in open space. Surprised, the Chimera pounced over his desk with ease and looked out his observation window, eyes following the vapour trail of the projectile as it raced towards something above the Shipyard.

A violent explosion silently erupted in dark space as the 35kg slug slammed into its intended target, blasting the ship apart in a devastating display of raw kinetic power. Confused by what the Orbital defence platform was firing at, Adams spun around and claw at his desks control panel.

A moment later a holograph screen materialised showing a concerned looking Chimera weapons officer, thankfully the Chimera had suspected the message and was already signing away an explanation.

'Council stealth ship detected scanning facility, hostile was neutralised ships patrolling the area now' Adam growled his concern, how the hell did a Council ship manage to bypass the Charon relay defence network currently in position.

There was 2 Orbital defence platforms around Pluto both in sync with the mass relay structure, whatever exited that relay would be staring down a weapon barrel instantly. Adams shivered as a thought crossed his mind, what if that ship managed to send information back to the Citadel, it would reveal how small their fleet actually was and ruin everything.

'Salvage everything from that ship!' Signed Adam aggressively 'I want to know how they got past our defence network'

The weapons officer gave a salute in reply before terminating the transmission, turning about. Adam was satisfied to see an Alliance frigate drift out of formation and shoot into dark space, zooming towards the destroyed hull of the Council stealth ship.

Hopefully they could find something on the ships computer system that may allow the Alliance to track these stealth vessels before they bypassed their Charon relay defence guns.

* * *

 **Citadel space  
Presidium Commons**

Inayka T'keri stood behind the counter of her store, eyes gazing upwards at the looming form of the predatory alien that called itself Commander Jane Shepard.

If anyone told Inayka that her little store on the Citadel would be the first to serve a new unknown species, she would call them crazy and send them out of her store. But to be honest she was ecstatic for the opportunity, over the past 3 months her little Asari Pastries store had been going bankrupt. She just couldn't compete with the other major businesses serving on the Presidium and to make it worse she lacked the appropriate stock to serve all the Council species.

Thankfully the alien before her didn't seem to care about that, or it didn't know. Either way Inayka just hoped Shepard would enjoy the treat she just bought.

The huge 9 foot tall Chimera paused to sniff at the colourful little food item nestled between her fingers. Her HUD had cleared the food as safe to consume, yet she had no clue if it would taste any good. It smelt sweat and looked yummy, for some reason it was stirring a memory in the back of her mind looking at it.

Taking a breath, Shepard took a bite from the treat, flesh ripping fangs tore into the cream filled treat and the Chimera nearly gasp as flavour flooded her jaws.

Shepard saw flashes of past memories, of a mother and her child walking into the bakery and a little girl staring wide eye at all the handmade buns and sugar coated food lining the display case.

She remembered the mother smiling, talking to someone over the counter before the little girl looked on in disbelief as her mother gave her a paper bag filled with delicious goodness.

Snapping out of the burst of memories, Shepard realised there was tears running down the side of her face. Sniffling softly, Shepard pulled back her hood to reveal her face to the Asari.

Inayka was taken aback upon seeing the aliens face, then shocked filled her as she saw the alien appeared to be crying? Why was it crying, was the food causing her pain somehow?

Then the alien ate the rest of the treat before moving its hands in a strange coordinated manner, causing a blue hologram device on its wrist to start spilling words one more.

"Thank you for this, it brings back bitter sweet memories" signed Shepard, before turning around and gesturing for someone outside to enter.

Inayka was surprised when another one of the hooded aliens entered her store, followed by several C-sec officers all armed and looking about alert for danger.

The two aliens talked briefly with one another, before the other alien pulled its hood back to reveal its scaled face.

Shepard smiled, a gesture that shocked Inayka as it was so Asari like in nature. The poor Asari then nearly fainted on the spot when the Chimera then declared rather enthusiastically judging by its body language. Shepard announced they would like to buy 6 of everything in the display window plus something cold to drink.

Then Garrus made a grave mistake, he suddenly asked the Chimera exactly how they would pay for all that food. The reply was rather shocking on Garrus part, Shepard stared right at him before signing away.

"I was lead to presume we would be offered the hospitality of the Citadel, am I mistaken?" it took Garrus a moment to realize what the Chimera meant, it wanted them to pay for the food as a 'good faith' bribe.

There was no doubt in Garrus mind, these aliens were cold manipulative predators that needed to be dealt with carefully. They were way to smart and cunning for their own good.

Grumbling to himself, Garrus paid for the monstrous amount of junk food and looked at the two Chimera who gleefully took the delicious Asari made treats and moved towards a table to enjoy their meal.

The young Turian was at a loss for words with these new species, they were trouble certainly but the way they played people. There was no ill will, no cunning manipulative gleam, it looked almost natural for them. That scared him a little.

Munching on their food, Jack and Shepard both concealed themselves with their hoods before giggling cutely at their little scam. Jack was pleased that they were making a Turian pay for their meal, to the biotic it was a small victory on the Chimera's part in outwitting the enemy and making them 'pay' in some manner for the war they caused.

Shepard was just happy to enjoy real food for once, living on the Normandy the crew used specialised plant matter that used photosynthesis to create a food source for the crew. Even better was that each plant had its root system attached to the ships meat bags, meaning one could sleep and feed at the same time without wasting any energy.

Speaking of sleep, Shepard couldn't wait to get this all over with and just snuggle into her own personal meat bag. To describe a meat bag its relatively simple, it's a mass of altered bio matter that looks like some kind of organ growing against the wall.

These 'organs' act as a small refuge point for weary Chimera who upon touching the organ, will cause it to split open and allow a Chimera entry. One could describe the act as sleeping in a cocoon or sleeping bag, yet neither of those involves tentacles that latch onto you and provide the nutrients from the food plants.

Realising how creepy that sounded in her head, Shepard thought it better not to let anyone know just yet about Chimera sleeping accommodations. At least not until she discovered how the other Citadel races slept at night, did they use blankets and pillows like humans did when they were around?

'Aye Shep, catch!' suddenly signed Jack who glowed brightly with a biotic field, Shepard reacted quickly as Jack hit a fist on the table lightly. Causing several treats to glow with biotic energy and float into the air.

Snapping out with her jaws, Shepard caught the delicious treats within a heartbeat before growling at Jack for such childishness. Neither noticed the surprised looks from their C-sec body guards who were taken aback by the Chimera's sudden display of biotic control.

"That is not funny Jack, were on official business!" Shepard's eyes widen as she realised the MPC translator was still on, meaning everyone else in the room just heard her.

Jack almost looked offended, almost that is. She just flicked Shepard the bird and sprawled herself out across the bench top chairs, the booths were small, too small to sit down on but alright to partly lay across on one's side.

'Who cares', the way I see it were currently doing R&R on this alien space station' replied Jack lazily, Shepard growled in response as she deactivated the translator.

'Citadel' she signed to correct her companion, then the black and red Chimera turned her focus out the Café window and towards the casual scenery of the Presidium Commons.

Looking at all the strange and bizarre species, Shepard realised just how little her parents had learnt about the wider galactic community, sure they knew tonnes about the Turians and their military like culture as well as their preferred tactics, Shepard knew nothing on the Asari or Salarians, nor what that big metal statue was supposed to be out on the lake.

Remembering how that reporter girls, or so Shepard assumed was female due to her voice and well… Chest features. Anyhow Shepard remembered that Codex thing she was given and hastily activated her MPC to begin reading over the content.

Sadly she only had an entry on the Asari, it was only a snipper of something much larger but it helped satisfy Shepard's curiosity. As she began reading, Shepard was intrigued to learn that the Asari were the first species to discover the space station known as the Citadel. Alarmingly the station was a Prothean relic and Shepard was taken aback by the news, she thought the station had been built not discovered by a race from 50 000 years ago as she knew from the Prothean Archives on Mars.

Shaking the shock to the side, she continued skimming over data around the Asari political role in the galaxy, their stupidly long lifespan and most of all their 'preferred' system of government. Then Shepard discovered something a little concerning.

According to the Codex the Asari were a monogender species, meaning that there was no male or female in the species. Yet any Asari could breed, Shepard shuddered as she wondered how a single organism could accommodate the organs of both a male and female into its race, it sounded repulsing!

Glancing at the Asari behind the counter, Shepard was grateful the Council race was a modest bunch, she didn't want to know what was hidden beneath those rather decorative garments.

Looking about, Shepard's eyes once more fell upon the young Turian officer named Garrus. Like before Shepard thought the Turian didn't look to bad, his face tattoos were intriguing and held a rather appealing patter in some manner, still to her he looked so cute and small.

He could also be extremely useful in Intel gathering in a covertly manner so to speak, grinning to herself, Shepard activated her MPC and turned on the translator.

"Garrus, a word please?" signed Shepard politely, with a sign the Turian officer walked over and looked at her expectantly.

Shepard was intrigued by the suspicious stare he was giving her, it reminded her of watching Earths predators, and especially the way a smaller predator eyed balled the larger ones. Considering her species well intimidating design, and the Turians carnivore heritage, it shouldn't surprise her that Garrus would be weary.

"What is it now Ambassador?" said Garrus.

"Am Shepard, do you have Codex entries I could examine?" she asked bluntly, watching his body language for a reaction.

"Do you really think I'll allow you information after your kind destroyed a Turian fleet?" asked Garrus in a dead serious voice, Shepard narrowed her eyes but held her composure.

"Besides we know nothing on your species, you knowing more about us is just gives you an unfair advantage" continued Garrus, earning an amused rumble from Shepard in reply.

She was impressed, the Turian was cautious and thinking ahead. She wondered if all Turians were like that, if they were then they were more like Humans than she thought.

"No no, not tactful knowledge, culture, names" Shepard then pointed out the window at the statue on the lake.

"That's a Krogan" stated Garrus bluntly, Shepard stared at this 'Krogan' statue with interest, what was so special about this race that they had their own statue?

Suddenly Garrus received a message on his Omni tool, checking the device Garrus was informed that the Councillors were ready to resume negotiations with the Chimera Ambassador and required Shepard's presence in the Council chambers.

When the Turian relayed the message however, Shepard gave a loud snort and shook her head much to everyone's surprise. Settling down on the bench, Shepard went back to eating her food slowly.

"Shepard… the Council is requesting your presence now" repeated the Turian, eyes watching the Chimera for a reaction.

"Councillors can wait, we need to travel from docks first" said Shepard much to Garrus confusion, did she think they were going to be meeting in the same room as before near the dry dock?

"The meeting will take place not far from he…" Garrus was cut off by the artificial voice emitting from Shepards MPC.

"Councillors no know we here so close, say we at ship will take 'time' to arrive" Shepard replied casually as if it wasn't an issue.

Garrus couldn't believe it, this new species had the audacity to shrug off a request from the Councillors themselves. Better yet they planned to deceive them into waiting longer for the Chimera to arrive, Garrus was applauded by such ignorant behaviour.

Yet what happened next was a little surprising, Shepard got up from her spot and signed something to her companion. The Chimera growled rather aggressively in reply before packing away the food and grabbing its drink.  
Shepard grabbed her own drink and looked towards her guards.

Silently, the Chimera made her way back to the front counter and crouched down low, bringing herself to eye level with Inayka. Moving her hands, Shepard began to sign to the Asari once more, yet this time it wasn't a request for more food but a proposition.

"Many back home would love your food, I could ask about if you're interested in opening shop in Chimera territory?" Inayka couldn't believe what she was hearing, first an alien walks into her store, and now said alien is offering her a business proposal.

"Let me… consider the offer" said Inayka hesitantly, Shepard slowly stood up, thanked the Asari for the food before promptly leaving the store with Jack and her guards in tow.

It was time to play politics, oh how Shepard hated playing politician. It was such an infuriating task that couldn't be handled with a pistol barrel to the face…. Well it could but that be aggressive negotiations, something she'd rather avoid today if possible. Shepard would hate to ruin such a pretty space station with alien blood and bullet holes.

* * *

 **The Citadel  
Council chambers**

"Have proposal for you, will tell and you listen?" signed Shepard confidently as she stood on a platform looking up at the 3 leading figures of council space.

She hated how the room was organized, with all 3 aliens held on high platforms in a dominant display of power to all those who approach them. It was a physiological tactics, a tactic that would not work on Commander Jane Shepard. She had faced worse before on her home planet than these snivelling aliens with their big egos and dictatorship.

Above her, the three councillors were taken aback. Shepard had spoken before they even got a chance to say anything and such things were not common for them. Most council races were respectful and polite when they approached them, yet Shepard boldly spoke out as if she held some form of power over the room.

Sparatus did not like this one bit, his adversary was clever. He'd seen that much from the manipulation it spoused on the Extranet and through interacting with the public, this was a creature who knew how to play the home front and press propaganda with unnerving efficiency. He would not be so easily swayed by such cowardly tactics however.

Councillor Tevo's on the other hand was rather thankful that the Chimera had something to say, it was clear the Chimera were keen to finish this peace talk and the sooner this was over. The sooner they could be brought into the galactic community and restrained to more manageable levels through economic pressure.

Valern on the other hand was intrigued, he wanted to know what this proposal was the Chimera had. He was finding the new race to be rather fascinating to study, they were unlike any race they had yet encountered in the galaxy, that also made them dangerous because there was so many unknowns that could not be accounted for as of yet.

Shepard gauged there reaction, before looking to Tevo's as she seemed to be the leader of the council. Which made sense as the Asari were head of diplomatic matters and also the first Council race on the Citadel.

"We would all like to hear your proposal Ambassador Shepard, please continue" said Tevo's, gesturing with a bandage hand for Shepard to continue.

"Commander Shepard please call, hope hand recover still deeply sorry" signed Shepard humbly before moving back on track.

"The Chimera Alliance wishes to proclaim its intentions to annex all former territory of the System Alliance, this is not up for negotiation however we do not wish to interfere with already established colonies of other races." Began Shepard, Tevo's felt her hopes plummet at those words, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"The Chimera Alliance will patrol this territory and protect all worlds from harm, no harm will fall to the colonies that choose to peacefully work with us and they are free to leave if they wish" continued Shepard calmly, Sparatus was not pleased, the nerve of these creatures to dare think they could just take over the Hierarchy colonies.

"I must emphasise this next point, no council warship or vessel is to enter Chimera territory unless authorised by the Chimera Alliance. There will be a DMZ established between Council and Chimera boarders to ensure no skirmishes occur, this is simply to avoid any more blood stand as you must understand" Shepard signed away, Valern was disappointed by this. A DMZ would make it much more difficult for the STG to infiltrate Chimera territory and study the creatures more.

"Other matters will be negotiated fully when the Parliament representatives arrive to speak with you, but thus far this is what I've been authorised to offer" concluded Shepard as she took a step forward, eyes shifting between each Councillor as she noticed there conflicting expressions hidden behind a calm demeanour.

"Those are some rather, demanding offers you have presented Commander Shepard" began Tevo's calmly, until Sparatus ruin it all.

"They are unacceptable!" he bellowed, he would not see his people be at the mercy of these manipulative beast.

"Believe me Turia, I not happy with it either, most Chimera would rather no of your people but we are willing to put hate behind us to reclaim the land of our parents" said Shepard calmly.

"But why is this land so important to your people, surely you fleet isn't large enough such a large territory" said Tevo's, ignoring the fact that humanities former territory was only a few dozen systems, while large for most species of the Citadel it was far smaller than the Salarians, Asari or Turians.

"Imagine place on home planet you never been" said Shepard, giving the Councillors a moment to think.

"Now imagine another species took that place from you, they evicted your people and claimed it for themselves" Shepard signed slowly, making sure her words were sinking into these aliens thick skulls.

"I fail to see the comparison" said Sparatus gruffly.

"That how Chimera see System Alliance territory, all Chimera were once human, wish to continue being human for them, want to see all the places they found. All the things they built and repair the damage of war, we will fight if must to for parents land, but do not want needless violence" Shepard pulled her hood back to show her face, making sure the Councillors understood she was dead serious about fighting for that land, for those systems and planets humanity once owned.

Tevo's was conflicted, these creatures were so unusual and their claims to possess past human memories was either an elaborate lie, some religious belief or it may very well be true. But most of all she was delighted to hear that these Chimera wanted peace above war, it was a start and the council could build upon that.

"Our fleet also nearly pre System Alliance standard in size, should be fine to protect territory" added Shepard, her signing directed mostly towards the Turian councillor.

She was pleased to see the Turian's mandibles twitched with agitation, well she hoped it was agitation it was a reaction nether the less.

"Such a large standing military seems rather, unnecessary" began Tevo's cautiously, but Shepard would hear no word of it.

Typing away on her MPC, Shepard made a hologram of what remained of London appear on a 2D holographic screen. She held the image out to the councillors, making sure the aliens all saw the devastation caused to the once prime capital of the System Alliance.

Once satisfied she made her point, Shepard deactivated the image and began signing once more.

"No one will protect us, we must protect ourselves and anyone who seeks our aid. Our parents military was never made to attack other alien races, it was to protect us from hostility if we ever found it in the galaxy, humans feared first contact, they feared finding a hostile race that would commit genocide against them" Shepard growled deeply "Parents were right, our fleet will protect our people and our guest against others."

Finally, Valern worked up the nerve to speak up. And to the shock of the other councillors the Salarian decided to support the Chimera.

"Fear understandable considering past conflict and aggression against others, should be fine as long as Chimera promise to restrain self to boarder agreements" Valern rambled out loud, Shepard looked as equally as surprised as the other Councillors.

"You're not seriously considering accepting this outrageous proposal!" spat Sparatus.

"Is logical choice, Chimera only show aggression toward threat in perceived territory, give territory mean friendlier Chimera, friendlier Chimera mean no death? Withdrawn Turian forces in region can also be put to better use elsewhere, Chimera keep stability in their territory, Turians continue to protect council words from danger" Shepard was impressed, the Salarian was actually making clear and logical sense, if her kind took over humanities old territory, it freed assets that can be used elsewhere in the Council space.

A clear bonus considering the Turians were the Councils apparent military forces, which also encompassed protecting council worlds from other non-council species she presumed.

"If accepting this proposal guarantees peace, I'm sure we can negotiate upon these terms more professionally when the Chimera representative arrives" piped up Tevo's, causing Sparatus to look at his colleges with a feeling of betrayal swelling inside him.

"Yes negotiations upon proposal on later time, not permanent agreements" lied Shepard skilfully, she knew deep down that there would be little negotiations in the years to come.

The proceeding went in favour of the Chimera proposal, it was a short term agreement yes but Sparatus still voted against the it, resulting in 2 for and 1 against. Shepard stood there proudly as she watched the Turian fume silently on his glorified pedestal.

It wouldn't be hard for her to shoot him right now with the Talon pistol on her hip, but she doubted the aliens would leave themselves so exposed without some kind of protection, possibly their own kinetic shields like she herself wore.

After making the agreement official, Shepard flicked her hood over her face and proceeded down the ridiculous amount of stairs back towards an elevator to C-sec headquarters. The Chimera was hopeful that there was still a red armoured Krogan back at the HQ, she was interested in talking first hand to this rather powerful looking race.

To be Continued…..

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I did promise another chapter in a weeks time did I not?**

 **hehe once more thanks to everyone who fave and followed this series, I cant tell you how shocked I am every time I check my profile to discover a wall of notifications alerting me to new faces and reviews.**  
 **For that I thank you all and give you imaginary cookies!**

 **Enough of that rambling, I've hit a small problem known as Writers block, I'm stuck on chapter 7 and trying to figure out where the story should go next.**

 **As the audience your input is greatly helpful and already has been in the past, where should I focus on next? Should I do a piece on a Chimera back on Earth, do some more on Shanxi?**  
 **Do I write more about Shepard or look at some other characters?**

 **Suggestions will be helpful and greatly appreciated.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy, take care and have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Space  
Edge of Terminus system 2170**

Saren Arterius wasn't sure how long he'd been floating in space, was it hours, days or even a few minutes? But he didn't care, the old Turian SPECTRE was tired, his body ached and he felt a cold chill cover his entire form through his vacuum suit.

He'd been prepared for anything, his silver and blue armour had been fully sealed for the cold merciless vacuum of space. Oxygen recyclers had been integrated into his helmet and a micro heat generator applied to his armours systems to keep him warm in the cold void.

But when he activated that detonator inside that mercenary space station, he never expected to be thrown so violently into space. He hadn't expected to be dragged nearly 50 meters down a corridor and into the void, cast at some absurd speed through the air and left drifting uncontrollably towards the stars.

There had been others tumbling along with him, other vane fools he had been battled in a fierce fire fight, yet they had long since drifted away from him. It was disappointing, Saren found himself missing the comfort despite the situation. At least then he wasn't alone, at least then he had something to focus his vision on.

Saren tried to move his left arm once more, only for pure agony to grip his body and make him snarl into his respirator, eyes clenched shut and teeth grinding against one another as he fought through the excruciating pain.

During his way out of the station, he'd clipped his arm on a piece of the stations hull. Judging by the pain and the unnatural angle of his limb, Saren speculated his arm had been shattered upon the contact.

He may possibly die from his mangled arm first before he subcommand to thirst and hunger, or worse some space rock moving as fast as a mass accelerator round somehow made its way through his body as it aimlessly travelled through space.

Saren didn't like either option, hit was such a sour way to die after his long and bloody career as a Council SPECTUR. He'd survived the Relay 314 conflict against humanity, he had fought Krogan battlemasters and Asari Commandos, he had tangoed with vile beast of all forms and emerged victorious throughout it all.

But now he would be defeated in the most boring of fashion, to die inside his own armour without a fight. At least there would be no one waiting for him when he never returns to his HQ, Saren never really took the time to find himself a partner.

Sure he checked out some night clubs, stared at some blue Asari ass and had his fair share of drink. But he never found anyone that caught his eye, it was probably for the best. Saren didn't need someone clouding his mind while he did important business across the galaxy, no having zero distractions was better than letting himself become emotionally attached to another lifeform.

Closing his eyes, Saran tried calm himself and get some sleep. He was to tired to think about this now, he already activated his distress beacon some time ago. Or so he thought, it was probably a bad idea considering the only one who would likely respond was slaver. But he would deal with them if they ever found him, all he could do now was wait.

Suddenly, a light flashed across his face and Saren groggily opened his eyes in confusion. Maybe someone had found him after all?  
Turning his head, Saren stared toward the hulking dark mass of a ship. A ship that was defiantly not Slavers, no this ship was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

Suddenly a part of the vessels hull split open, casting something towards him that was surrounded in a blinding light.  
Saren felt something grab his left arm, causing pain to explode through his body. He writhed about in pain, which only made the agony intensify to the point that the lone Turian lost consciousness.

Saren went limp, his mind diving into the void of darkness. The SPECTUR was now at the mercy at whoever found him, all alone in the Terminus system, Saren would be lucky if his saviours didn't turn out to be his executioners.

* * *

Serpent nebular  
Citadel 2170

 **Arhos (Chora's Den)**

Garrus sighed softly as he stared down at the glass of liquor between his claws, the clear blue liquid barely came up half way upon the rather small drinking glass. His day had been long and ever so troubling, playing body guard to a rather large alien Ambassador wasn't something he was trained to do.

Nor was he trained, or experienced to handle talking with alien Ambassadors as he found out earlier that day. The young Turian still had no idea what gender the Ambassador was, or if it was a monogender species like the Asari, he just didn't know and he shouldn't care. But the words the 'Chimera' used when talking with him, it made him shudder slightly and raise his glass to his mandibles.

Draining the cool bitter liquid down his throat, Garrus slapped the glass on the table and cast a side long look around the room.  
Archos was a rather lively place considering its shady occupants, everyone from Korgan to Salarians came here to the 'gentlemen's' club. Garrus had been here a few times during work, sorting out drunk customers or fist fights over the Asari dancers.

The music was loud, maybe just a little too loud. The blue armoured Turian was completely oblivious to the thud of heavy feet slapping the floor behind him, he had no clue that a looming figure had entered the club, glowing blue eyes set upon his back like a cold predator watching its prey.

The only warning Garrus had was when the bartender across the table took a step back, his already large Salarian eyes growing wider with fear. Suspicious that some armed thug was possibly behind him, Garrus claws slowly inched towards his hip towards his service pistol, but he never got a chance to draw the weapon as a fur covered hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Looking up, Garrus stared in disbelief as he looked up at the familiar red and black furred face of the Chimera Ambassador looking rather happy with herself.

Awkwardly taking a seat beside Garrus, Shepard removed her hand from his shoulder and began to sign away excitedly.

"You were hard to find Garrussss" signed Shepard with a toothy grin, before holding up two fingers to the bartender indicating she wanted two drinks.

The Salarian looked to Garrus briefly before pouring him another glass and getting a new glass for Shepard. Leaving the duo to chat between themselves briefly.

"What are you doing here?" Garrus asked, eyes looking around for the Chimera's guards who he spotted lingering around the room.

"I owe you a drink, you did buy me food today I'm in your debt" she signed, before looking up at the Bartender as he poured Shepard a pink looking liquid into her glass, the Chimera scoffed at the size of the beverage and scooped the cup into her hands.

Garrus wasn't sure how to reply, he couldn't see the deceptive flare he saw earlier that day, and the Chimera seemed sincere in her intensions. But that didn't mean she was manipulating him once more, Garrus couldn't let his guard down around this creature.

Taking a sip from the glass, Shepard made a dissatisfied grown and looked to the poor Bartender who looked ready to faint. Sitting the glass on the table, she shoved it away before gesturing for another drink.

"Don't like it?" questioned Garrus.

"I prefer my poison being sweat" she replied with a few hand gestures before eyeing the bartender dangerously, Garrus felt sorry for the poor Salarian.

Who knew what the Chimera would do if he failed to give her a satisfying drink, but the young C-sec officer was curious to find out.

Shepard on the other hand just wanted a bloody decent drink, the past few hours after her meeting with the council has been a nightmare. After having a rather aggressive conversation with a Krogan named Wrex, Shepard had then 'hired' the mercenary to help her sell a few things on her ship to gather credits.

After failing to make much of a profit in raw materials, Wrex had convinced her to hack some rather rich individual's bank accounts and withdraw a sum of money to use. Then came the shopping, with a Quarian on board her ship, Shepard had to make sure the young alien had food compatible with her body chemistry.

Wrex had been less than helpful with that part, the Krogan while wise and experience. Was rather a pain in the ass at times, Shepard had been temped more than one to just slug him in the jaw to shut him up now and then, but she needed him to explain this Genophage thing to her higher ups.

Stubborn alien had only mentioned it briefly, something about the Turians sterilising his race during some war way back. If she could get him to come clean with the information she would have her confirmation source and even more valid reason for declining Council membership.

But right now, Shepard was devising a way to get some 'private' time with her little Turian friend. After some thought, Shepard had concluded that the Turian was still cute and she wanted to get to know him some more.

That was until Garrus said something rather surprising that made the Chimera's cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"So no offence Ambassador, but what gender are you even beneath that cloak?" said Garrus boldly, the Turian surprised himself with his own words, maybe it was the alcohol in his system, or just his tired mind but he said the words nether the less

Shepard jaw fell open in shock, and behind her Jack burst out laughing so hard that people began to leave. Eventually recovering from the shock, Shepard was tempted to remove her cloak to show him her entire form. But on second thought she decided not to, not yet at least.

"I am a girl Garrus, I believe that is the opposite gender to yourself judging by my scans" Shepard's eyes darted downwards briefly, making Garrus moved his body slightly to hinder the Chimera's view.

"I'd rather you not scan me" grunted Garrus feeling uncomfortable.

"To late cutie I already did a few times" teased Shepard before lowering her hands to a new glass of green liquid that made Shepard peeked curiosity.

Garrus shook his head and raise his own glass to his mandibles once more, maybe if he drank enough Shepard would lose interest in him and just go away.

Beside him, Shepard purred in contempt as she let the green liquid run down her throat. That was more like it, something that actually tasted good and had that tingling feeling to it. She liked the drink so much, she opened a tab at the bar and promptly informed Garrus that all his drinks were on her, as payment for the food he bought her earlier that day.

Garrus was hesitant at first, but he soon discovered the more he drank, the easier it got to talk with Shepard without feeling awkward. However to Shepard, it was just amusing watching her Turian get drunker and drunker to the point where she couldn't stop laughing.

The young C-sec officer was rambling on about his former assignments, talking about gunfights with criminals and amusing investigations involving countless affairs and so on. Though it all Shepard sat there, drinking her fill and smiling as she listened to Garrus speak.

After nearly 9 drinks, Shepard realised that if she didn't get the poor Turian home, he was going to drink himself into a stupor and pass out at the bar. But that brought about another issue, where the hell did he even live?

"Garrus can we go somewhere private?" asked Shepard, waving her hands in front of his face to make sure she had his attention.

Garrus mandibles twitched slightly on the side of his face and he looked around briefly before shakily getting to his feet.

"Sure just one mor.." Garrus glass shatters against the floor and Shepard stifled a laugh at the disappointed look on the aliens face.

"Lets get you home" signed Shepard as she stood up as well.

* * *

Down in the dull gloomy atmosphere of the Citadel Ward district, various species mulled about going about their day and doing business with anyone in sight. In the Wards, nothing was really as it seemed, unlike the flamboyant Presidium commons, this region of the massive space station was more like the slums for the less fortunate.

Lurking in the shadows, the air visible rippled moments before the massive cloaked form of Jack materialised from thin air revealing her to those in the immediate vicinity. A few stopped to stare briefly, but none dared to approach the massive individual that was almost 9 feet tall.

Reaching downwards, Jack reached into the fold of her cloak and unclipped the active camouflage generator from her combat harness. She held the device up, eyes glaring at the technology coldly for daring to overheat and reveal herself to these pitiful looking aliens.

While the technology was still in the early prototype states amongst most active units, having a few minutes of invisibility worked like a charm at times. Especially when you want to escape some noisy plate face C-sec guards who followed you around like a shadow, the biotic Chimera was relieved to be gone of those morons.

But at least they would have their hands full keeping guard over Shepard, Jack grinned deviously as she remembered where she went and why.  
Turning her eyes to the crowded streets before her, Jack flicked down her HUD goggles and clipped the active camouflage generator to her belt once more.

She took nearly 3 steps, before suddenly the air shimmered around her form and she vanished once more from the world. Jack loved all the technology they found from those Prothean archives and the crashed space ship, if not for the long dead aliens the Chimera Alliance would be so woefully outgunned and outdone technologically speaking.

Walking around the place, Jack noticed the air held a bitter and foul stench that made her want to gag. For a load of advance alien, there seemed to be lots of poverty and bad smells down in the lower regions of the space station. It made Jack wonder just how bad the local organised crime could be, if it was anything like on earth before the First Contact war then these aliens were very bad at keeping their people in line.

Dancing through the crowds of aliens, Jack's HUD suddenly zoomed in on a rather surprising sight. There was one of those blue bitches in armour verbally assaulting one of those suited aliens, like the one Shepard found earlier that day.

Jack stopped and watched, HUD scanning the Quarian for injuries. From what she remembered hearing, the Quarians were an outcast species that was despised by the Council aliens. Meaning that the enemy of her enemy, was likely her friend?

Was she really considering this, helping an alien scum bag that apparently couldn't survive without its suit?  
Growling at herself, Jack strolled rapidly towards the duo hand moving down to her lower back to grasp the butt of her shotgun. But Jack thought better, there were other ways to brain toss an alien scumbag.

"You dirty Suit rat, who did you rob to get those parts!" bellowed an angry looking blue bitch as it shoved the Quarian against a wall, Jack's suddenly shivered into existence a few meters away and glowed with biotics.

With a swipe of her hand, the blue bitch was encased in biotic energy and tossed to the side away from the Quarian.  
Smugly, Jack held up a fist, making the blue bitch float a few feet in the air unable to move or fight back.

"Keela" gasped the Quarian as its eyes fell upon the massive form of the Biotic Chimera.

Jack grinned as she flicked back her hood and gave the smaller alien a once over before turning her eyes back on the blue bitch. Growling loudly, Jack used her biotics to slam the 'Asari' into a wall twice before tossing her into a pile of garbage and out of sight.

Turning to the petrified Quarian, Jack gave a small wave of the hand in a silent 'hi' gesture before flicking her hood off to reveal her face.

"Please don't hurt me I'll give you anything you want" cowered the Quarian who Jack just realised was a young female, chuckling softly Jack activates the translation software on her MPC before signing away.

"Relax kid I am not going to hurt you, that bitch didn't rough you up to much did she?" Jack gestured towards the unconscious form of the blue bitch lying motionlessly on the garbage pile.

After a moment of stunned silence, the Quarian finally found her voice once more after recovering from the shock of seeing a new species.

"No" managed to say the Quarian seconds before someone else made their way onto the scene.

"What's going on here!" yelled an angry looking Turian in C-sec uniform, Jack lips trembled with a savage snarl in warning but the dang plate face was not deterred.

Putting herself between this new danger and the Quarian, Jack shielded the younger alien from view as she dealt with this troublesome looking policing unit. However Jack didn't move fast enough, and the Turian caught a glimpse of the Quarian causing his eyes to darken with hatred.

"What the fuck you looking at?" signed Jack sharply, snatching the officers attention away from the alien and onto her.

"You're both under arrest for disturbing the peace" began the Turian, only for Jack to glow brightly with biotic energy.

A moment later, a startled cry of alarm split the air as a Turian C-sec officer was thrown through the air and into a window. Shattering the glass violently and launching the alien into someone's apartment window.

Below, Jack snorted in mild amusement as she pulled her hood away and turned around to face the Quarian once more.  
The Chimera Biotic wondered what the alien's face was looking like under that funny visor they wore on their environmental suits. But judging by the aliens body langue, Jack had to assume the Quarian was staring at her in shock and disbelief.

Moving her hands once more, Jack began to sign away causing the translation software to speak out loud in its neutral gender voice. A feature that Jack hoped the techies on the Normandy would fix soon.

"Names Jack, Chimera Alliance military forces" the Chimera then proceeded to do an exasperated salute in a mocking fashion.

She hated saluting, it was such a stupid gesture. Where the hell did the salute even originate from she didn't know but she was tempted to find out so she could ridicule it.

"Lia'vael nar Ulnay…. Thank you for saving me" mumbled the Quarian nervously, turning her head to the side and avoiding eye contact with the towering Chimera.

"Wow that's a mouth full, you aliens got some weird names" Jack signed lazily, she didn't want a thank you she just did something irrational for some silly reason and got to beat up a plate face jerk.

Or was she being tactful and making sure the Chimera had allies? Great, now Jack was thinking like her commander, just brilliant.

"I'll just.. be on my way" muttered Lia'vael as she went to walk away, but Jack stopped her with her tail, blocking the aliens path.

"Not so fast kid, you sure you're alright?" said Jack, HUD scanning the Quarian once more for suit ruptures or hidden injuries beneath the suit.

"I'm fine.. Thank you" said the Lia'vael softly, taking Jack a little off guard by the tone of voice.

Jack lowered herself to eye level with the Quarian, taking in the odd details of her suit and the blue visor plate to obscure her face.  
She looked, so frail and weak, how did such a species survive living in such a nasty looking suit. The Chimera couldn't imagine living her life like that.

"Stop thanking me Quarian" Jack growled in annoyance as she signed away.

"Those alien bastards had it coming, I'd beat their miserable hides either way even if they didn't touch you" informed Jack as she stood up to her full height.

"But why, you're going to get in trouble for this" said Lia'vael in confusion, Jack couldn't help but smirk.

"Trouble isn't my concern Quarian, stay out of trouble I can't save your ass every time" and with that Jack turned and walked away, as she stepped away the air shimmered around her form making her vanish from sight.

Jack was troubled, why was she did she care about a stupid alien. Sure Shepard thinks they'll be useful in some way and she supposed they did have it rough, but why did she care about one stupid alien getting mugged or whatever?

The biotic Chimera snarled in frustration mentally cursing at her commander to making her soft hearted, she needed to beat something up. Anyone would do!  
Growling, Jack wondered around into the most troublesome areas of the Citadel, and let's just say C-sec soon found itself chasing a ghost as more and more people began reporting odd sightings of some cloaked monsters beating people up.

To be continued….

* * *

 **AU**

 **So a short chapter this time, I was experimenting a little with this piece so its not good and I may have to revise it... Also please note that all the editing and stuff that happens on this story is done only by me, I got no Beta or publisher like I use to on this website nor do I have the stable internet access to utilize one.**  
 **As a Guest mentioned about upgrade, sorry I lack the resources to research that XD**

 **ALSO!**

 **I got my first HATE mail in like 4 years of my writing experience hahahah It was refreshing to be honest, and yes they pulled my work apart but that was good. And partly they were right I never had a plot for this when I posted, I'm an impulsive writer I plan to write something but it develops differently to how I originally planned.**

 **Funny enough some of the problems are key features in the story, oh and before I forget Garrus is a detective right? He's trained to spot through deceit and lies thus how he can read the Chimera so well.**

 **Now then I've posted a list of Chimera ships and their numbers on DA, go to RedLightningNOD608 to find said ships you cant miss it.**

 **Take care and hope people are enjoying the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chimera Alliance Territory  
Shanxi planet side**

The N9 whined softly as it strolled down the deserted street of a settlement, the poor parasite could smell the scent of lots of aliens who use to live here. But after hours of searching he hadn't found anyone alive. Sure the N9 had found plenty of dead bodies riddled head to toe with holes, it wasn't sure why they were full of holes but the parasite couldn't exactly stop and ask.

Whining once more, the N9 poked its head inside a building, eyes cutting through the darkness and settling upon the funny furniture and stuff inside.  
Feeling curious, the parasite walked inside the room and pounced onto something large.

With a bark of alarm, the parasite didn't stand a chance as the sofa it pounced upon suddenly flipped from the momentum of his body. Launching the furniture onto its side and partly pinning the N9 in the process.

Snarling and growling aggressively, the N9 began to bite and claw relentlessly at the sofa, ripping through the soft fabric and gutting the padded material inside.

 _'bite claw bite claw'_ was the only things the N9 could think as it attacked the piece of furniture, demolishing the expensive looking item and shedding its insides all around the room.

Feeling satisfied that it'd killed its attacker, the Parasite stopped biting the sofa and wriggled its way free of the heavy mass with some difficulty.  
Once free, N9 went back to work investigating the room. Sniffing at the air the parasite organism moved unknowingly into an alien kitchen.

N9 was confused, there were lots of smells in the room, but it couldn't see where the smell was coming from or what it belonged to.  
Snooping around the room in a clumsy manner, the parasite accidently knocked a bottle off a table and jumped as the sound of shattering glass split the air.

Hissing defensively, the N9 bared its little teeth at the room looking for the source of the noise, or so it did until it noticed a new smell in the room.  
Cooing softly with curiosity, the N9 lost its defensive posture and scuttled closer to the shattered bottle to sniff at the purple liquid spilt on the floor.

 _'What is this?'_ thought N9 as it brought its muzzle down to sniff at the strange liquid, it smelt odd. But it also smelt, right?

Hesitantly sticking out its tongue, N9 gave an experimental lick at the spilt liquid. The undeveloped taste buds in the parasites mouth only gave the slightest indication that the substance was sweat, with a funny tingling flavour that made N9 perk up with renewed interest.

 _'This is good?'_ it thought as it went to take another lick, only for a noise nearby to make the parasite freeze in fright.

 **"Careful! There might be more of those things close by!"** N9 looked around in confusion as the strange sounds filled the air, it didn't know what it was but the voices sounded angry.

N9 didn't like angry, angry meant hurt and hurt wasn't nice. Eyes darting about for safety, it saw a door slightly ajar leading into a dark lace. A dark place was good because it was good hiding place, skidding across the room the parasite forced itself inside a small room and pulled the door close silently.

 **"Go check that building for survivors, I'll keep watch"** N9 really wished it could understand the funny sounds, was someone talking outside. Was it an alien? What were they saying?

N9 held its breath as footsteps echoed through the room, the parasite was scared. Where were its big brothers and sisters, why weren't they here to protect it from harm?

* * *

 **SOL System 2170**

 **Earth planet side**

Toombs let out a startled yelp as the massive muscular form of a Bull turned around in the stock yard and thrusted its horns in his direction, the faded yellow fur chimera only just jump back in time to avoid being gouged by the animals natural weaponry and pressed his back against the bars of the stock yard.

An irritated blue chimera with a farmers hat barked and snarled at Toombs, berating the stupid Chimera for getting to close to the cattle while ushering them into the yards.

Toombs snarled in reply, warily eyeing the aggressive bull a few meters away as he brandished a plastic pipe like a sword ready to strike.  
You'd think a 300kg predator would frighten a bull, but as Toombs had just discovered the 1 tonne animal wouldn't so easily be pushed around as he was lead to believe.

Baring his teeth aggressively, Toombs moved his feet and waves the pipe around some more, trying to make the bull turn around and get into the yards with the other cattle so they could draught off the bulls from the heifers. **  
** **  
**The battle harden Chimera couldn't believe what he gotten himself into, when he volunteered to do work for the Chimera Alliance Agriculture division, he didn't think he would be walking around paws covered in shit while also handling angry livestock that could down right flatten him if given the chance.

He should have applied for the manual labour or construction, Toombs couldn't believe Humans use to do this kind of stuff on a daily basis, how did humans not die from the easily superior strength of the animals they worked with.

It was an interesting system of how the Chimera worked in the world, everyone worked in some way to keep society flowing. There now no 'official' currency in the world as no one needed to buy or sell resources to make a living. All a Chimera needed to survive was water, biomass and plant matter.

All three were in abundance since Humanities extinction, which had become an issue as nature viciously sought to reclaim the land once inhabited by billions of human lives just a few years ago.

But no there was no currency, most Chimera worked either for a sense of satisfaction or for their own personal gain. Many wanted to restore Earth into a condition that allowed for mimic life of the old world that humans lived in, to do that meant everyone had to contribute in some way to society.

Either it be restoring old computers, to maintaining the wind turbines and solar farms suppling the world with electricity.

But no Toombs had signed his life away to serve several months in the Agriculture division, harvesting and producing raw biomass for consumption and use in bioengineering projects.

Waving his pipe threateningly, Toombs snarled at the bull and took a step closer waving his arms to try and scare the bull off. His action had a rather different reaction from the livestock animal, Toombs squealed like a girl as the bull jumped forwards and rammed him in the gut. Before tossing its head upwards and practically launching the Chimera out of the cattle yards.

Toombs tumbled through the air and into a puddle of mud, eyes spinning and hand still grasping the pipe like his life depended on it.  
All around him farmers and Chimera volunteers burst out laughing at the poor Chimera soldier sprawled in the dirt like a child.

Hearing the laughter, Toombs weakly signed in the air that he hated 'everyone' here and wasn't getting back in the yards.

Clearly satisfied that the Chimera wouldn't get back up, the aggressive Black Angus bull promptly turned around and charged into the cattle yard pen. A pen which was hastily closed off by a gate and latched to prevent the livestock escaping and reeking anymore havoc.

Growling irritably, Toombs trudged over to a fence panel and leaned his arms on the top bar, chin resting in his forearm as his eyes watched the cattle be herded into the draughter race to be sorted out.

There was something mildly satisfying watching the cattle being sorted out after running around a paddock for several hours trying to round up the bloody creatures, most human transport vehicles are too small to be used by a Chimera. Meaning one usually relied upon their own legs to get about, however that wasn't much an issue when one could reach nearly 40 mph on flat terrain.

Thinking about it, Toombs hadn't done so much running since the Battle of Akuze. Damn that had been some fighting, Toombs still remembered dodging napalm canisters and torrents of liquid fire from the enemy combatant. He even sported some nasty burn scars across his back from the very liquid, damn those Chimera extremist were a nasty bunch in setting up ambushes.

Toombs felt sadden as he remembered limping out of the battle field, his arm hooked around the only other survivor of the ambush.  
Commander Jane Shepard, Toombs missed serving with that black furred monstrosity. She was the best simple as that, she dragged his sorry ass out of the fight, she fought tooth and claw alongside their brothers and sisters in arms against the overwhelming enemy attack.

Last he heard Shepard was playing decoy on the enemy Citadel, some risky shit he had to admit considering well. The council was number one enemy to the Chimera Alliance, Toombs bet half his fangs that even these merely farms were prepared to take up arms to fight the Council.

Then again every Chimera was a part time soldier with some training, Toombs smirked as he realised that mean there were over 30 million combatants. While not invincible that was certainly a terrifying number, he wondered how those plate faces would react when they realise just how good a soldier a Chimera could be.

'Tombs go with the boys and take this mob down the lane to the front paddock' signed someone suddenly catching Toombs attention, with a sigh Toombs hopped over the fencing and joined 3 other Chimera wearing Civilian Harnesses as they gently herded the livestock towards another paddock.

A Civilian harnesses was just another way of saying combat harness, but without the weapon holsters and connection points for military equipment. No instead these Harnesses had pouches for tools and materials, basically they were glorified pockets if anything else.

'oh damn you stink man!' signed a green and black spotted Chimera beside Toombs, Toombs gave himself a once over and grimaced as he looked at the mixture of mud and animal waste clinging to his fur. He'd need a very long show after this, a long one filled with lots of body wash if he could find any.

Then an idea snapped into his mind, grinning deviously he grabbed the spotted chimera in a half hug causing said Chimera to howl in disgust and outrage.  
A few of the other Chimera with them burst out with howling fits of laughter as Toombs jumped away and laughed as the spotted Chimera chased him down, eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

It took the small group of Chimera about half an hour to walk the livestock to the front paddock, then another 15 minutes to walk back to the main farmstead where everyone was back at the main building having lunch and watching the holograph projector in anticipation for the Naval Ceremony crimsoning the first Chimera Dreadnaught.

Toombs nearly forgot that was taking place today, there was some excitement in the air as everyone waited tensely for the first glimpse of the super warship since it began construction years back.

But first Toombs needed to find a hose or something, he really did smell of something fowl and he wasn't walking into a house smelling like crap.

Separating from the pack of Chimera he was with, Toombs pounce upon a house used normally for watering the vegetable patch and began to hose himself down with ridiculously cold water that made his hiss in irritation.  
He shuddered uncontrollably as the cool crystal clear water cascaded down his fur, washing away the grime and filth that clung to his form and spewing it across the grass around the vegetable garden.

Once he was thoroughly soaked, Toombs shooks his body violently to dislodge heavy water particles like a dog, before moving towards the farm stead where everyone else was gathered to eat and watch the hologram projector.

* * *

 **SOL SYSTEM**

 **Earth 2163 September 19**

Shepard's paws gently struck the ground as her feathery wings slapped against her back almost silently, the black and red Chimera soldier looked around briefly, taking in the different ground floor angle of the building called the 'Pentagon' such an odd name for a silly building.

Lowering her passenger to the ground, Shepard hesitantly let go of the human being known as Nigel and took a step back to give him space. Nigel, a middle aged dark skinned human who somehow survive the Turian Virus was an odd creature.

Standing just under 6 feet tall, Shepard knew humans were small but they just looked so tiny and vulnerable. She found it difficult to believe something so small could build such giant structures and buildings that still covered the world she knew.

Nigel for some odd reason, collapsed to his knees and muttered something about being on the ground. Shepard ignored him, focusing instead of adding the biomass of her wings back into her body once more.

Ever so slowly the bird like wings on her back began to stink and disappear, vanishing from the world as Shepard grew a little more mass around her limbs.

Once that was settled, the Chimera turned her eyes to the massive crater that consumed half the building. From the air the crater didn't look that large, but on the ground she realised that whatever happened here must have been rather violent, it was a miracle in itself that there was still anything left of this 'Pentagon' still standing from such a blast.

"Hopefully there's still a computer terminal working inside" muttered Nigel as he finally got to his feet, Shepard garbled something in reply as she took the Stand Alone 37mm grenade launcher from her hip and pushed the breech open.

Making sure there was a live cartridge in the chamber, Shepard locked the breech and gestured for Nigel to take the lead.  
Reluctantly, Nigel moved towards the tattered looking building with Shepard hot on his heels.

Shepard kept a vigilant eye out for any hostiles, knowing full well that this was a covert operation in hostile territory. She was pretty sure she flew high enough to evade detection from any radar sensors or infantry units on the ground. But that didn't mean their couldn't be any hostiles in this building looking for the same thing they were, codes to Earths remaining Nuclear Silos were a pretty important assets, especially in times of Civil war.

Following the small human, Shepard had to duck low in order to follow him inside the low hanging ceiling of the Pentagon. They had to enter through some office cubical to gain access to the primary control centre, Nigel knew where to go but Shepard was pretty clueless which way went where.

All she was concerned about was getting these codes then scramming, she didn't like being out here with no backup. Making sure to keep her weapon at the ready, Shepard was grateful when the ceiling finally rose upwards and allowed her room to stand upright.

"It's this way, keep close" muttered Nigel as he turned a flash light on and proceeded deeper into the structure.

Shepard followed, eyes scanning the dark barren rooms and skeleton corpses of human beings for any sign of danger. There were plenty of places to hide and wait in this place, the Chimera didn't like it. This place felt cold and dead, then again most human buildings felt that way.

A rustle made the duo freeze in their tracks, Shepard's weapon flung around in a great arc as the Chimera brought her weapon to bare. Even Nigel drew a pistol from his side, for any worth the tiny weapon would be against an adversary the size of a Chimera.

Two pairs of eyes scanned the darkness, weapons wavering slightly as they too search for a target to destroy. However after a few minutes of silences, a small creature crawled into view dragging the frail remains of a long deteriorated human leg.

Shepard growled loudly at the wild dog, causing the small predator to look up in terror before scampering out of sight with a distress whine of panic.  
She was tempted to suit the bloody beast for causing such a ruckus, but then again a napalm tipped incendiary grenade wasn't much of a silent weapon either. And Shepard wouldn't dare chase down the stupid mongrel to kill it with her teeth and claws.

Without a word, the duo continued their journey through the battered and dirty remains of the human military structure. Shepard was oddly disturbed by the hundreds of human corpses she found littering the place, some looking like mummified husks, other pale skeletons still clad in uniform or armour.

It was a sickening reminder of what the Turian Hierarchy had done to their world, to her parents and the human beings like her.  
She growled softly as they passed two skeletons huddled together, one seeming to be trying to shield the other from something.

"Stop growling, its unnerving me" snapped Nigel, Shepard gave the human the bird behind his back, snickering at him briefly before returning to her duty of keeping watch for signs of danger.

Eventually the after using Shepard's superior strength to move some debris from a door way, the duo entered a rather spacious and dark room that send a shiver down the Chimera's spine. Anxiously Shepard scanned the room with her grenade launcher, eyes cutting through the darkness taking in every available detail.

"This is the place" said Nigel as he walked past his Chimera bodyguard, Shepard snorted in acknowledgement, if she could talk she would be snapping at the silly human to hurry up and do his job.

Separating from the human, Shepard began to search the room for anything dangerous. She checked a few of the side rooms and piles of debris, all the while giving Nigel a glance or two to see if he needed assistance.

But by the way the human was fiddling around with some old computer systems and consoles, he looked like he had everything under control. For now that is.

"Go over to that room, there should be a power box to this room I need you to turn on" called out Nigel as he pointed towards a room off to the side, Shepard barked in acknowledgement before cautiously making her way over to said room with weapon at the ready.

Crouching low to get through the low door frame, Shepard strolled into the desired room and looked around briefly taking in the empty desk and large data storage units sitting around silently gathering dust.

Clicking her teeth, Shepard lowered her weapon and slowly moved through the room, her paws making the faintest click of claws as they clattered against the tiled floor. The Chimera wondered what this place was like before the Fist Contact War, she could nearly imagine the loud whines the storage serves would make as they sat here processing and storing information.

She could image men and women of various colour and size strolled about the rooms, some clad like soldiers others lowly administrators or some high ranking officials. It must have been truly amazing to be in this place before it was shelled from orbit, damn Turians couldn't leave her parents to deal with the Virus. If only the Turians had retreated, allowed resources to be focused on stopping the deadly virus. Just then maybe there would be some humans around to help rebuild, if only…

Shepard found the power box Nigel spoke about, it looked old and was covered in dust and the early stages of rust. It's surprising how quickly things deteriorate without someone around to maintain and protect them from the elements.

The Chimera opened the dusty metal box with the electrical symbol on it, her mind briefly straying to thoughts of a small hours in the country. Away from the large haunting skeletons of the cities, Shepard didn't know if the house belonged to her parent or someone she knew. But the human building look so calm and peaceful, tranquil would be a good way to describe it.

Maybe when this war was over, she'd go searching for that house. Maybe there would be some memories there she could find or possible clues as to who use to live there. Yes that sounded like a plan, Shepard snapped back to the task on hand and grasped a lever and pulled it downwards slowly.

There was a series of sparks from the power box and the servers behind her whined loudly as they came online, lighters flickered or exploded with sharp cracks causing glass to rain down loudly throughout the room. Shepard flinched at the loud noise, it was unpleasant to the ears.

Pressing the stock of her weapon against her shoulder, Shepard turned and made her way out of the slightly lit room as the servers continued to whine and screech to life. She got to admit most human machines were built to last, lasting over 3 years without maintenance and partly exposed to the elements, that was a true testimony to human engineering.

However as Shepard crouched low to enter the main room, something in the air sent a shiver down her spine and there was an unpleasant aroma lingering in the air. An aroma she suddenly realised she knew all too well from combat.

Jumping through the doorway and bringing her weapon to bare, Shepard froze as her eyes settled upon the situation before her.  
Shepard would never get used to seeing her enemy, they were such a twisted and disgusting looking creature that insulted all of Chimera kind.

The enemy however wasn't to be taken lightly, standing at nearly 11 feet tall Shepard was tiny in comparison in both height and muscle mass. The creature had thick green leathery skin with patches of awkward bone and bare muscles scattered across its twisted form.

On its left side the creature boor two long and skinny looking arms both tipped with 3 clawed hands, while the right arm was a massive brutish mass of muscle and armour that looked capable of ripping a Chimera in half or throwing an entire car through the air.

Shepard was slightly surprised when she noticed her adversary had relatively human like legs, yet instead of feat the creature's legs ended what looked like horse feet. Better yet when Shepard looked at her enemies face, she saw 3 small eyes positioned in a triangle formation on the left side of the face while the right eye was unusual large.

But apart from these features, Shepard couldn't pass the fact that the creature was undoubtedly part Chimera, or rather use to be before turning into this abomination.

Then realisation hit Shepard as she noticed what her enemy was grasping in its right hand by the throat. Poor Nigel was helpless as the massive limb clutched his jugular, cutting off the air flow to his lungs and effectively suffocating the poor man.

"Such a weak and puny creature, to think my kind evolved from you filth" spat the beast in rough English, spitting green globs of saliva as it spoke.

"But alas you have your uses, these launch codes will serve the superior race quite well" bragged the creature as it grinned deviously at the dying man in its claws, but then its eyes spotted Shepard edging closer to the scene, grenade launcher raised and locked on target.

"Ahhh Commander Shepard, we meet at last" grinned the creature as it turned its head to regard the Chimera more closely, Shepard aggressively in reply, eyes looking down her weapons sights at the enemy.

"I've heard quite the tail about you, your actions at Akuze are commendable. Especially giving your weak form" stated the creature as if it was a fact, Shepard so badly wanted to discharge her weapon, but Nigel was to close and would be consumed by the flames if she fired.

"You are a mystery to me Shepard, you possess the ability to evolve beyond the restraints of your physical form, yet you denied yourself the power to do so?" mused the creature as he spoke, one of its twin arms moved upwards to stroke its chin as if the creature was pondering the question.

Shepard snarled in reply, she wouldn't allow herself to cast away her humanity just for power. She was proud of who and what she was and she wouldn't change who she was for anyone or anything. This monstrosity had no right to question her choice in life.

"Oh but where are my manners, I am Balcurz, pleasure to make your acquaintance" Balcurz gave a slightly bow politely, a devious smile stretched across his lips that made Shepard's blood boil.

Suddenly Nigel made a sputtering noise, before going limp in Balcurzs grasp much to Shepard's horror.

"Pathetic vermin" spat Balcurz as his body was suddenly encased by a bluish purple glow of energy.

Alarm bells went off in Shepard's head, she wasn't equipped to fight a biotic. With a careless toss of the twist, Nigel was thrown across the room with a sickening and wet slap as he slammed into a concrete wall.

In response Shepard squeeze the trigger, causing a muzzled 'thump' to split the air as a canister was thrown down range. But Balcurz was fast, he dropped to the ground causing the canister to fly overhead and explode behind him in a fiery blaze.

Shepard's hands were on auto pilot, flicking the breach open she ejected the spent canister and grasped for a fresh one latched to her vest. But Balcurz didn't give her a chance to reload as the Biotic tackled the smaller Chimera to the ground, a powerful paw slammed against Shepard's gut, knocking the wind out of her and causing the Chimera to gasp violently for breath.

"So weak" snarled Balcurz as he grasped Shepard by the throat, Shepard replied by punching the biotic in the face with her free hand but the blow only seemed to irritate Balcurz.

With a roar the biotic threw Shepard across the room, launching her through a thin wall and into another room. Rolling across the ground, the Chimera clutched her weapon for dear life while her other hand desperately flailed around her chest for a grenade canister.

Shepard finally stopped against a wall with a painful smack, leaving the Chimera to slowly move upright onto all fours and raise a hand to her spinning head. Disorientated, Shepard's hands fumbled with a cartridge as she slid the projectile into the breach of her launcher.

Suddenly there was a hand grasping her throat once more, Shepard could only let out a startled yelp as her head was slammed against the wall and her weapon was wrenched from her hand as her arm was also pinned to the wall beside her.

Balcurz brought his ugly muzzle into view, his lips pulled back to reveal sickly yellow fangs that dripped with green blobs of saliva.  
Shepard would have gasp as the bastards ghastly breath struck her nose, but due to a certain hand constricting her throat she couldn't exactly take a deep breath.

"Maybe if someone showed you what you were missing you'd change your mind" growled Balcurz evilly, Shepard knew what the biotic bastard was planning, there was no way she was going to let him infect her with his corruption.

Grasping the hilt of her side arm with her only free hand, Shepard planted the muzzle of her .44calibre desert eagle against Balcurz wrist and fired. The heavy projectile ripped through the biotics flesh, showering blood and tissue in all directions.

Balcurz roared in pain as his hand was literary severed from his arm, allowing Shepard the opportunity to bring her leg up between them and push the biotic back. Causing him to stumble enough for Shepard to bring her pistol between him and herself, the air was shattered as Shepard repeatedly discharge her weapon into Balcurz's chest at point blank range.

* * *

Shepard woke with a gasp and instinctively reached for her pistol strapped to her waist, but she couldn't reach her weapon. There was something heavy leaning against her side preventing her from moving?

Confused and disorientated, Shepard raised her head and was instantly assaulted by a wall of data slamming into her vision through her HUD goggles. Damn contraption was more harmful that good at times, growling to clear her head, Shepard maneuverer her head to look at the offending weight pinning her to the floor.

Leaning against her still in his armour, was a young Turian with blue face paint fast asleep against her cloaked hide. It took the Chimera a moment to figure out why Garrus was asleep upon her, then she recognised the room she was in and made a soft giggling sound at the ridiculous situation she was in.

Looking around the room, Shepard was greeted to the sight of Garrus's rather small and relatively messy apartment. Some of that mess was curtesy of Shepard's own size and clumsiness as she tried to help the intoxicated Turian get home last night.

Turning her gaze to the ground, Shepard was surprised to see Garrus's equivalent to a computer was still functioning on the floor beside her. She'd spent most of the 'night' on the small machine searching and downloading information for the alien version of the Internet which was called the Extranet. She'd gathered quite the data catch of Intel she could say, all thanks to her rather intoxicated companion still passed out beside her.

Oh he looked ever so cute, Shepard just wanted to cuddle and snuggle him like a giant teddy bear… Whatever that was, Shepard was momentarily confused at where the comparison came from, it must be an old human expression.

However Shepard's cheerful thoughts were interrupted as she noticed something unusual going on with her hand. Looking down, Shepard eyes narrowed with worry as she took in the blue skin and fur from where she touched the Asari Councillor.

It wasn't a good sign, and the memory from the Dawn Conflict couldn't just be coincidence either. Rubbing her other paw across her neck, the Chimera shuddered as she remembered the thrashing she received from the Corrupted Chimera.

It'd been a long time since the war, but a lot of the combatants still bore the scars from the conflict. Both mentally and physically.  
Clenching her hand into a fist, Shepard concentrated hard before slowly opening her hand once more revealing her skin and fur colour had returned to normal.

Shepard sighed softly, before rolling onto her side and pulling a slumbering Turian against her chest. She was careful to keep the cloak between her skin and his head as to avoid harming him, but thankfully his armour protected him against her cuddling arms holding him.

For some reason, the action helped settle her nerves and gave her some comfort. It was a little fun, but she was content to bask in the moment as she cuddled Garrus against her.

She still couldn't believe the drunk Turian had passed out on her, how hilarious. She couldn't wait to wake him up and poke fun at him later, later that is.

For nearly an hour Shepard just lied their cuddling 'her' Turian like a teddy bear, that was until an icon on her HUD notified her of a message from Miranda. Sighing softly, Shepard opened the message and began to read.

To be continued….

* * *

 **Yes two updates in one day, I feeling generous to my readers!**

 **Also if I get a BETA reader, do you the readers mind if I post every second week so I can get my stories edited and fixed up to better quality?**

And yes the N9 will be getting written about more later on don't worry I'm thinking about it hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Citadel 2170**  
 **Unknown apartment building**

Shepard kept her head low as she made her way through the small apartment, eyes scanning briefly over Miranda's message once more. She was disappointed to hear that a few unexpected things had happened during her absence, particularly the aggressive inquiries from C-sec about her disappearance and something Jack did while she was asleep.

But on brighter news, the Alliance Dreadnaught Fuji had finished its ceremonial send off a few hours ago and had joined the 5th fleet. In just a few more hours the mightiest warship in Chimera history would be making its way to the Citadel to drop off some official diplomatic member named Udina, what a name for a representative of the people of Earth.

At least Shepard's name sounded powerful in some way when spoken, Udina sounded so wimpy and unthreatening, Shepard wasn't sure if she should laugh or commend the Parliament for finally screwing something up.

A slight noise made the Chimera remember who else was in the room, causing a soft smile to cross Shepard's lips as she looked back at the unconscious Turian C-sec official passed out on his equivalent of a sofa.

Shepard wished she could stay and watch his reaction to waking up beside her, it would be so funny and cute she would die to see it. But sadly she had official matters to addend, but that hadn't stopped her leaving a little message on his computer screen still working on the table beside him.

The Chimera smirked at that, but that smile slowly faded as her ears brushed the ceiling.  
She began to reflect over the past few years, it had been such a long time since the Dawn Conflict and since then she barely ever got the chance to stretch her wings.

She missed the days she could fly about unchallenged, there was so much freedom in the world when she was gliding through the crisp cool air and taking in the majestic scenery. But these days she couldn't just fly whenever she liked, especially how her gift was frowned upon by Chimera society.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Shepard pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and checked the micro invisibility generator clipped to her Combat harness. The device was still there locked tightly against her harness, nodding in approval she remotely activated the generator as she exited Garrus's apartment.

As the Chimera exited the room, the air shimmered around her massive form and she disappeared from sight without a sound.  
A few minutes later, and Shepard was stealthily moving through the spacious streets of the Citadel as she lumbered along casually like anyone else living on the space station.

It was amazing to see so many species first hand living together mostly in harmony, it was just like something out of a science fiction story. Aliens of various shapes and sizes interacting with one another, talking buying or selling, some just hanging about in a friendly manner while others walked about with an air of urgency or paranoia.

If Shepard was her mother, she may have fainted from pure excitement, but Shepard was a Chimera and Chimera do not faint. Well not that she knew of at least, that was another question she should probably research when she got back to the Normandy.

As Shepard walked along through the hustle and bustle of the street, she wondered if she should drop by the Presidium once more to the Asari pastries store for some breakfast. Or should she be adventurous and try some food from another store somewhere on the Citadel?

The Chimera was lost in thought for several minutes until a particular smell drifted past her nose, a smell that made Shepard's blood run cold with dread.  
Smoke, she'd never forget that smell as long as she lived, and where there was smoke there was undoubtedly fire.

Casting caution to the wind, Shepard began sprinting through the street towards the source of the smoke. As she ran the air slowly became clouded as the suffocating black haze filled the air, choking those beneath it with its suffocating grasp.

Skidding to a halt, Shepard's eyes and HUD took in the scene of a building gushing with blooms of thick smoke and the slight glow of flames through glass windows.

Clawing at her MPC, Shepard sent a rather rushed message to Miranda as hastily as she could as she ran toward the burning building's entrance where people stood in stunned horror at the flames.

The message was simple:

 _'Lock onto my position, I need firing fighting units immediately!'_

Without hesitation, Shepard's fur rippled beneath her cloak as hair fused into harden heat resistant scales to protect her from the flames. The invisibility field around her vanished and people were shocked to see a massive 9 foot tall giant rush past them and dive head first into the suffocating smoke wafting from the buildings main entrance.

Shepard ran up the stairs 3 at a time, HUD scanning the building notifying her of various life signs on several floors who still hadn't evacuated the burning building.

Rushing towards the closest room with someone inside Shepard hit the holographic button to open the automatic doors. However she quickly realised the doors were jammed shut for some reason, so without hesitation Shepard extended her claws and slammed them into the crevice of the door.

With extraordinary strength, the Chimera forced the sliding doors apart to reveal a hazy dark room with near zero visibility.  
Taking a deep breath of clean air, Shepard darted into the room relying solely upon her HUD system to navigate the room.

The Chimera zeroed in on her prey, HUD making a blue outline of an Asari appear to indicate her form. The alien appeared unconscious on the floor, likely due to smoke inhalation or something else.

Shepard went to grab the blue skinned alien, but stopped as she remembered how her skin reacted to alien flesh. It was a simple solution really, but Shepard had been 'ordered' to make the Chimera as secretive as possible to the Galactic community. The less the enemy knew and the more lies she spilt, the more confused and hesitant her enemy would be.

But there wasn't time to debate this she needed to help!

Throwing her cloak off Shepard wrapped the fabric around the Asari before hoisting her easily into her arms. And without further ado, Shepard's HUD triangulated on the closest window in the room.

With a running charge, several hundred kilograms of Chimera mass smashed through a glass window and plummeted feet first towards the streets below.  
People gasped and screamed as they saw Shepard fall nearly 4 stories to the ground below, yet everyone was frozen in aww as something feathery flared upon Shepard's back casting a darkened shadow to cast over people below.

Shepard didn't care people were watching, she didn't care people could see her wings. All that mattered was getting people to safety, dropping the Asari rather ceremonially on the floor, Shepard pulled her cloak into a bundle in her claws before leaping into the air and flapping her wings.

Zeroing in on her next target, Shepard crashed through another glass window and was instantly greeted with flames lashing towards her body like an angry tidal wave. Shielding her vulnerable eyes from the flames, Shepard felt the fire lick her scales and feathers as the backdraft flared around her briefly before drowning away.

Compared to the Napalm used against her during the Dawn Conflict, these flames were a push over in her experience.  
Stomping through the flames Shepard's HUD zeroed in on her next prey item, the HUD informed her that it was two Turians.

One large and fully grown, while the other one was far smaller, an infant most likely. Heart pounding in her chest Shepard felt a moment of panic sweep through her, she hadn't seen a child since the early days when she had to survive on her own. Could she hold back her predatory instinct to target the young, weak and elderly prey?

Steeling herself, Shepard basically knocked down a wall to reach her quarry who both screamed in fright as the Chimera loomed above them.  
The Chimera didn't bother looking them over, instead she scooped the duo within her cloak and moved towards the exit.

The Turians struggled within the confines of the cloak, and Shepard had to be extremely cautious not to crush the aliens with her own strength as she struggled to keep a decent grasp on them.

This would be so much easier if she could talk, so she could tell them she was going to help not harm them. But Shepard could do the next best thing, she made the softest non-threatening sound she could and sung like bird.

Oh how stupid she felt but the bird singing she was imitating seemed to have some effect. Either calming or confusing her captives, Shepard didn't care as she jumped out of the building once more and glided to the ground below where she was surprised to see C-sec Turian's rushes forward to greet her.

"We got them!" yelled one of the Turians as Shepard uncovered her captives to reveal a Turian with a small crest and a small infant size version of the first.

The Turian officers rushed forward to usher the duo away from Shepard, allowing her to return to her task of rescuing the victims still trapped in the structure up high. As she flew, Shepard was only partly aware of the C-sec arriving in swarms on scene with firefighting equipment.

She was disappointed by their response, for a place like this she expected better fire control than this.

Back and forth Shepard flew for several agonising minutes, backdraft after backdraft lashed against her body burning away small holes in her relatively fire resistant cloak. The lone winged Chimera flew dozens of people to the safety of the crowed below, and everyone was amazed by the extraordinary feats taking place in front of them.

It was after Shepard landed once more in a small landing zone C-sec had set up for her to land amongst the fire fighters, that finally Shepard's reinforcements arrived gloriously in the large forms of Kodiak shuttles.

Two of the shuttles zoomed into the air, by passing the smaller air craft hovering in the area fighting the fire. Shepard couldn't help but smile as she watched the side of the shuttle slide open to reveal none other than Miranda herself.

The XO had her own HUD goggles strapped to her head and was wearing a cloak to conceal her form, but it what was clutched in her hands that really relieved Shepard.

With well-rehearsed motion, Miranda brought her weapon to bare and squeezed the trigger. While most guns in the world fired bullets or laser beams or something, the Chimera Type-12 Cryo cannon discharged a stream of synthetic liquid that upon contact with a warm surface. Instantly freeze solid, meaning this weapon of war was also a highly effective tool for firefighting.

Several streams of mist flew through the air and into the flames from one of the shuttles, while the other landed close by to unload several Chimera soldiers all armed with the cryo cannons.

No one stopped to bark orders, no sign language was needed. Each Chimera only needed their HUD and weapon in hand to do the task they were trained for. Like a well drilled commando team the Chimera dispersed across the scene, streams of mist flying through the air to flash freeze raging flames with the efficiency of traditional fire extinguishers.

Seeing that the blaze was finally under control, Shepard flung her battered cloak around her body hastily and concealed her wings before any of her fellow Chimera saw them.

Nearly an hour later, the blazes was no more and all that remained was the burnt out husk of a metal building smeared with soot and flame damage. However the danger wasn't over, well not for Shepard at least as she spotted a rather livid looking Miranda storming towards her.

Stomping right up to Shepard, the Chimera bared her teeth aggressively and raised her hands to sign away in furry.

'Did we really just waste ammunition to save these pathetic alien scum!' she signed as she snarled and growled aggressively.

'It was my call Miranda stand down' signed Shepard in reply, holding back the urge to not bare her own fangs in anger.

'We trusted you Shepard, why are you making us help the enemy? They do not deserve our mercy!' Shepard glanced to the side, noticing the other Chimera had stopped to watch the exchange with angry glares of their own.

'It was the humane thing to do Miranda, would you have me abandon my humility, would you have me lower myself until I was no better than them!' Shepard jabbed a claw towards the unsuspecting Turian's in the region all hard at work tending to the wounded and traumatised civilians crowded around the area.

'I would have you peel the plates from those monsters faces and avenge our parents, this is an insult to their name' that was enough, Shepard wouldn't dare let her XO get away with such a claim.

With a violent flick of the hand, Shepard slapped the Chimera hard enough to crack the visor of her HUD system still clinging to her face.

'They will burn for what happened, you know more than anyone the pain we have endured and I will not let that pain be in vain, now gather our forces were returning to the Normandy this instant!' Shepard signed, before howling into the air at the other Chimera making it clear that this argument was over.

Hesitantly the Chimera infantry turned away to speak amongst themselves, eyes glancing in Shepard's direction with confusion and distrust.  
Miranda gave Shepard the dirtiest of glares, before slowly turning away and making a single hand gesture wildly in the air.

As one the Chimera all pooled towards the Kodiak shuttles, Shepard went to follow them but someone ran into her path before she could reach the safety of the Chimera transport vehicle.

"The people want to know why you helped!" bellowed the Asari reported with a hover cam trailing behind her, Shepard was confused by the odd demand and lack of introductions but quickly saw why as a C-sec officer grabbed the reporter and tried to force her behind some kind of police tape.

Activating her MPC, Shepard signed away quickly as she moved towards her shuttle.

"Because it was the right thing to do, one does not require a reason to help those in need" and with that Shepard stepped into the shuttle and waved at the reporter just before the side cargo door slid close cutting her off from the world.

Shepard however was conflicted, her mission was simple, make the Chimera look more powerful and peaceful than they really are while also keeping the Chimera secretive. She was to keep the Council distracted by any means to give them more time, if anything they needed time to fortify their defences so they could continue find an Eezo mine and harvest the precious metal to continue building their war fleet and small arsenal of Mass Accelerator weaponry.

Yet time and again, Shepard found herself remembering what her mother, her parent had really wanted before she died. Hanna wanted to see the galaxy as an explorer, not a military leader. Was Shepard not fulfilling her mother's dying dream by helping the Chimera Alliance, did keeping her promise to live Hanna's dreams mean she would be outcaste by her own kind?

Shepard glanced towards Miranda, the Chimera still looked furious about helping the 'enemy' regardless of the good image it painted the Chimera in.  
Huh ironic, Shepard has just unintentionally painted the Chimera in a good way by helping save people from a fire.

She shook her head, she needed some proper rest inside a meat sack. Maybe getting some nutrience into her body and proper sleep may clear her mind.

* * *

 **Aboard the Chimera Alliance Battlecruiser Normandy**

Shepard ducked low under a low hanging power cable and silently strolled into the central engineering hub that over looked the Normandy's Eezo drive core. The Chimera could feel the deep reverberating vibration of the massive core as it hummed softly behind the thick plates of armour plating and radiation shielding designed to protect the surrounding crew.

It was impressive how far the Chimera had come with nothing but stubborn determination and a single species wide goal. But to be fair the archives on Mars helped extend their engineering skills to remarkable proportions in terms of ship building and combat technology.

That and well, it was surprising what one can do when they were a parasitic organism. Taking a swig from a small flask of water, Shepard looked around the room eyes scanning for a particular individual. Without the HUD strapped to her face, Shepard felt a little blind as she looked around the room, but the Bio cell. The Chimera equivalent of a batter needed recharging after extended use, Shepard wondered when they would perfect the portable recharging station to go with all this high tech gear her teams were equipped with.

Surely if they could make a battery out of organic tissue and nerves than they could surely built something just as small to recharge said battery when it was depleted.

Focusing on the task at hand, Shepard spotted who she was looking for and silently approached her from behind.  
Tali must have heard her approaching as the suited alien spun around hastily as Shepard loomed near and looked up to stare her in the face.

"Oh hi you're Shepard?" it wasn't a statement but more a question, it made Shepard rumble in amusement as she activated the MPC on her wrist before tucking the flask into a pouch on her combat harness.

"Yes I'm Commander Shepard, having a hard time recognising faces I take it?" asked Shepard with a smile.

"Honestly, I thought recognising other Quarians was hard because of our suits… But your people are so, elaborate with their appearances it's hard to remember who everyone is" Shepard couldn't argue their, she herself had to resort to using some of her crews scents to tell them apart.

Some Chimera were elaborate with decoration to solve that problem, other times most wore something discreet to make them stand out like Miranda's tail rings or Jacks tattoos Shepard herself was distinguishable due to her mane or red fur and multi-coloured eyes.

"Yes we are, do your people spend a lot of time in your suits?" asked Shepard rather cautiously, sadly judging by the way Tali began rubbing her hands and the way she looked away Shepard assumed this was a touchy topic.

"Sorry if I have offended" hastily apologised Shepard.

"No its fine it's just not every day that people ask that question" said Tali in reply.

"Another question perhaps… are you settling in well, do you need anything?" asked Shepard eyes looking around the room as she wondered where Tali would be staying while on her ship.

"I should be set for a few several months, thank you again for purchasing that supplies for me" said Tali politely, Shepard smiled happily and looked around the room once more.

Her eyes settled upon several familiar crates tucked in a corner of the room, Shepard wondered what the food matter in those dozens of tubes tasted like. Was it tasteless, was it foul like those old Human MRE's? She shuddered upon remembering those bile food substitutes she had to eat once.

A bark across the room drew Shepard's attention towards the other members of her engineering staff on the Normandy. Her eyes settled upon an amusing scene, a white Chimera sticking its head out of a hatch on the floor and snarled at another black and Chimera standing a few meters away monitoring something on a console.

The other Chimera, a female named Gabriella Daniels turned around and began to sign with confusion. The Chimera in the floor signed back that her clumsy tail had just knocked the tool box on his head and he wasn't impressed.

Shepard chuckled at the ridiculousness then realized Tali was following her gaze with some confusion.

"She accidently knocked the tool box down the maintenance hatch and onto his head" explained Shepard earning a small laugh from the Quarian.

Suddenly Tali's attention was drawn back to the console she'd been messing with before, she muttered something before turning around to look at Shepard.

"Your ship, keela your ship is incredible" she exclaimed suddenly, causing Shepard to purr in pride and agreement.

Yes the Normandy was one hell of a warship.

"I never seen a drive core so large and powerful, how you manage to gather so much eezo is beyond me but these readings" Shepard chuckled softly and glanced over to look at the readings Tali was monitoring.

"Honestly I never expected a ship this complex when you invited me on board, I was expecting outdated technology by Council standards but this!" she gestured around the room, Shepard continued to purr with pride.

"We had 7 years to build and perfect our technology, we have access to a data store from an ancient race that significantly improved our Eezo Drives and bio engineering solved several problems during construction saving mass and weight" informed Shepard, but something she said seem to unnerve the Quarian.

"Bio engineering?" asked Tali nervously, Shepard nodded in reply then remembered the organic aspect of the ship was mostly concealed from view.

"My species is talented with manipulating genetic coding and utilising organic matter for specific purposes, for example some of our capacitors used to store power for the magnetic cannons use bio cells to store electricity" explained Shepard as best she could, this didn't seem to ease the aliens nerves however as she began rubbing her hands and looking around the room.

"And yes it's disturbing and unnatural, don't worry the interior of the ship is designed to hide the biological aspects…. Just stay out of the sleeping quarters and you should be fine" Shepard tried to smile reassuringly at her guest, Tali however didn't look reassured.

Shepard began to curse her big mouth… Well her hands for mentioning the bio engineering, of course it would freak the Quarian out it freaked most Chimera out when they saw the biologically engineered organs and flesh in the Chimera warships. On the bright side, at least Tali didn't scream right?

A soft thud across the room made both Chimera and Quarian look across the room in time to see a mangled mass of wet flesh get slapped onto the metal floor. Followed by a messy looking Chimera growling softly as it signed to the female Chimera and mentioned something about faulty parts, Shepard heard a funny noise beside her and looked over at Tali.

Could Quarians puke like human beings? Shepard hoped not because that would be rather disgusting for the poor Quarian trapped inside its own environmental suit.

To be continued…

* * *

 **BAD news people, I may be taking a break from this series as I am trying to rewrite the story using the feedback I've gathered from everybody.**

 **It may take some time but I do hope people were enjoying the story thus far, But I got to ask 'Why is this series' interesting to you? What made you feel like reading my dodgy literature?**

 **Anyway take care everyone!**

 **Oh whoops forgot to add the TEASER snippet for what I have planned for Mass effect: Chimera in the long terms!**

 **Enjoy the snippet.**

* * *

 **Captain Anderson of the Chimera Alliance Carrier Spirit of Sol stood tall and proudly beside the helmsman of his warship, his golden eyes gazing out the observatory window and towards the glowing orb in the distance beyond.**

 **Anderson turned slightly, jacket pulled over his chest with his rank markings down the left shoulder while a combat harness around his waist held his side arm sitting poised for use.**

 **All around the 10 foot tall brown furred Chimera were other Chimera naval men and women, all rushing about with PDA bracelets glowing brightly and translator collars blaring away with artificial voices as the crew relayed and exchanged critical data that was critical in sustaining this goliath of a warship.**

 **"Give me a status report Serenity" called out Anderson as he touched a claw to the silver choker style necklace around his neck.**

 **Turning about to approach a massive glowing table, Anderson didn't even flinch as the glowing blue holographic form of a woman wearing what looked to be a wetsuit materialised above said table with a neutral expression upon her face.**

 **"Do you want the good or bad news first Captain?" asked Serenity as she held out a hand causing a miniature version of the planet in the distance to materialise with several red flashing icons floating around it.**

 **"Hit me with the bad news" said Anderson flatly as he rested both hands on the table and stared sternly down his muzzle at the holographic console.**

 **"Very well" Serenity vanished as the planet icon materialised in full view becoming the size of a beach ball.**

 **"Approximately 7 hours ago Alliance forces reported Council warships on approach vectors" began Serenity causing miniature icons of Chimera Alliance Frigates and Cruisers appear in screen in several small battle groups.**

 **A small icon flickered to the side displaying a silhouette of each warship, indicating there to be 12 Alliance Berlin class cruisers and 42 Frigates standing guard over the planet below.**

 **"The enemy forces slitted into two battle clusters, with Council fleet 1 attacking the Northern hemisphere while Council fleet 2 strike the southern hemisphere" Andersons eyes took this all in, his mind burning furiously as he processed the information.**

 **"Alliance forces engage the enemy, we lost 7 cruisers and a majority of the frigates in the initial assault. However Council fleet 1 was utterly destroyed" Anderson watched many icons of Alliance ships just flicker and disappear, indicating that they had been destroyed in combat.**

 **"Council fleet 2 on the other hand manage to bypass our defences and we have multiple reports of the Asari Dreadnaught Destiny Ascension being present in the vicinity" informed Serenity making a data file appear in holographic form with specs on the Council super-warship that dwarfed every ship in the galaxy, well almost the Spirit of Sol was a close competitor for that title.**

 **"And status of the surface?" demanded Anderson as he flicked the information cluster aside, the Captain was well acquainted with the Council dreadnaught, this wouldn't be his first encounter with it during this god forsaken war.**

 **"Unknown sir Council warships have destroyed a majority of the coms buoys…. Wait I'm getting a signal patching it through" Andersons eyes snapped over towards the closest console over at the communication station, rushing across the room the Captain leaned over another Chimera shoulder as the terminal flickered with static.**

 **Slowly a blurred image appeared on screen, it was too distorted to make out what was going on but Anderson could just make out a faint shape.**

 **"Serenity can you clear this signal up" barked Anderson sternly, a moment later the image on screen began to take on a more solid shape.**

 **What Anderson saw was rather shocking, shocking in that he thought he'd never see these two outcast ever again. But apparently a galactic wide war and genocide had a way of bringing about old 'acquaintances' in remarkable ways.**

 **On screen, was one of those plate face Turian's in white and blue armour with a signature helmet sporting a nasty gash across the visor plate. The Turians left arm was completely synthetic in nature, with hydraulics and armour plating covering the metal limb.**

 **With the Turians organic arm raised, there was a bluish purple field of biotic energy forming a barrier between itself and the hail of rifle fire pelting in all directions.**

 **Standing behind the white armoured cyborg, was a familiar mutated form of an orange chimera with spikes and feathers decorating its body as well as 4 horn like ears. It was a damn corrupted Chimera, the genetic mistake of his species who generally tried to consume or convert every organic insight into more of themselves.**

 **Yet before his very eyes, Anderson watched as the two outcast were ushering Quarian and Chimera civilians alike towards shelter while working with local defence forces who were woefully unequipped to hold off against an invasion force.**

 **Watching the Chimera known as Kelly and the rogue Turian Spectre Saren, Anderson's eyes looked away from the console and back towards the observation window looking towards the Chimera world of Terra Nova.**

 **"All hands prep battle stations, Serenity I want Shepard in a Hard suit and on the ground NOW!" yelled Anderson with authority as he moved to stand behind his private command console overlooking the bridge.**

 **"Aye aye Captain" Serenity gave a mock salute before disappearing**.


	9. Rewrite Trailer!

**So this is a practice trailer for the new Chimera Rewritten series I'm working on, I've revised a lot of the contents and realized there was a lot of opportunities and technology I didn't exploit in the original attempt at the fanfic.  
I'm not very good at trailers as they hard to work with, but this is my attempt to offer a 'blurred' window of what is to come in the next few weeks.  
Special thanks to all my followers and to Gaunt444 for all the motivations and ideas!**

* * *

"Well what about Shepard?" the name seem to strike a nerve with Hackett as he visible flinched at the mention of the name.

"What about her?" replied Hackett as he tapped the golden choker around his throat, activating the translator software in the device.

"Parent was Earth born, she's shown a particular talent for combat if her efforts in the Dawn Conflict are anything to go by…" began Anderson calmly.

"She also lost nearly her entire squad at Akuze, experience like that leaves serious mental scaring that could compromise her performance" growled Hackett in reply.

"She was also N7, Shepard is the best we got and we need the best on this mission" Anderson replied firmly.

"Have you forgotten what she is, or what she did to get court martialled" Hackett's eyes glared past the visor of his goggles and down at the brown Chimera beside him.

"I'm aware of that, but something unpredictable like her is what we need for this operation to work" Anderson held Hackett's glare, for a moment the room was silent, then Hackett moved about and adjusted his posture in his armchair.

"Fine, but she's your responsibility Anderson… If you can convince her to re-join the Alliance" growled Hackett reluctantly.

"Thank you sir"

* * *

The 9 foot tall form of Commander Jane Shepard stepped into a room and gracefully walked across the cold metal floor towards a bulky suit of black red armour.

Striding up to the armour, the Chimera ran a fur covered hand over the thick plates of nanite infused combat plating covering the black bundles of organic muscle fibres.

"Shepard suit up, your being orbitally deployed onto the battlefield at 0200!" called out a voice, Shepard glanced around the room briefly before sighing as she moved to the rear of the armoured suit.

The plates of armour and muscles fibres began to move on their own doing, twisting and shifting apart to allow Shepard to awkwardly squeeze inside her protective shell.

For a moment there is darkness, then slowly Shepard's eyes are stung with a blinding yellow glow as the suits Heads up display system snaps to life.

 **"Hard Suit active, hello Commander Shepard I am EDI"**

* * *

Tumbling through the sky, a mass of black armour slams into a deserted street violently causing the tarmac below to shatter upon the impact.

Slowly through the dust, a figure in armour slowly rises to its feet. The number N7 stamped dully across the right side of its chest and across the left shoulder plate.

EDI: **Tactical options available Commander**

* * *

Shepard looked down from her position atop a building overlooking a Turian military camp positioned below, the double visor of her environmental hard suit was a blur of motion as the scanner zipped across the scene taking in enemy troop placement and munition stockpiles.

Suddenly Shepard's form began to flicker with blue energy as the armour began taking on the colour of the world around it, mimicking the colour changing abilities of a Chameleon.

EDI: **Camouflage engaged**.

Down below in the Turian camp, a pair of soldiers walked down a deserted hallway of an old human building, their faces concealed behind combat helmets and black polarised visors.

Neither soldier notice a ripple in the air behind them as something stalked the Turians from the shadows, not until the air seemed to be torn apart as Shepard's armoured form materialised from the darkness.

"AH!" yelled a Turian as it spun about to bring its rifle to bare, but before it could fire Shepard lashed out with a violent kick slamming the Turian soldier into a wall with enough force to shatter his visor.

The second Turian managed to discharge his weapon, shattering the air with the crack of supersonic projectiles rupturing the sound barrier, but the bullets only flickered harmlessly against a kinetic barrier surrounding Shepard's body allowing her to strike back.

Grabbing the Turian around the throat, she placed her free hand on his collar before violently ripping the aliens head from its shoulders, splattering the wall with bluish blood in the process.

Tossing the head to the side, Shepard's eyes snapped towards the exit at the end of the hallway were several more Turians were darting forward to investigate the weapons fire.

Shepard's armour shimmered slightly for a fraction of a moment, the plates seeming to thicken slightly and the organic muscle fibre bulging slightly beneath the armour plating.

EDI: **Maximum Armour**

All at once the hallway was peppered with rifle fire as several Turians let loose with their mass accelerators, hurtling hundreds of sand grain size projectiles down range.

The Chimera's powerful kinetic barrier crumbled beneath the violent onslaught of weapons fire, exposing her form to the lethal gun fire.  
However instead of the Commander being riddled with holes and having her insides reduced to mangled flesh, the projectiles ricocheted off her body loudly and splattered in random directions throughout the room.

Strolling forwards Shepard charged the soldiers at a full sprint, moving over 200kg of flesh and armour crashing through the Turians like a bulldozer smashing through a building.

EDI: **Strength Engaged!**

Shepard stood amongst a cluster of mangled Turian corpses, her claws clasped around a writhing Turian she was holding in the air by its collar armour.

The hard suits muscle fibres once more bulged beneath the armour plating, taking on a slight bluish glow as Shepard's strength was almost doubled beyond her physical capability.

Drawing a fist back, Shepard struck the Turian in the chest with all her might causing her fist to explode through armour and flesh.

EDI: **Hostile forces detected, immediate counter measures advised**

* * *

The Chimera turned her head to the side, her 4 visor slits taking in the shape of a Turian gunships swooping into position to deploy additional ground forces.

In the dull light of the Alliance warship Normandy, Shepard strolled across the bridge covered in the flaking crust of Turian blood with something clutched in her hand.

The helmsman glanced over his shoulder, eyes staring out at the brown form of Captain Anderson who saluted the armoured Chimera before holding out his hand.

Shepard paused for a moment, before slowly opening her hand to reveal a small dirty and burnt form of a child's teddy bear.

Joker felt his heart twist inside his chest as he looked at the child's toy, he knew deep down that whoever owned that small cuddly item was likely long gone.

To think, that such a young life never made it to today, it made Joker want to personally go planet side and kick those Turian bastards in the teeth for slaughtering so many people.

"Anderson, they didn't even burry our dead" Shepard voice growled out harshly through the hard suits audio system.

"They just left our parents people where they died, left them to rot and their spirits to haunt the city" Shepard's claws gentle tighten around the form of the teddy bear.

"Promise me sir, promise me that our people will never suffer like this again" Shepard's voice snapped like a gunshot through the air, drawing the eyes and ears of every single Chimera in the room to Captain Anderson.

For a long time, it looked as if Anderson wasn't going to reply. The slowly the 10 foot tall Chimera cautiously pried the teddy bear from the Commanders hand and held the item himself.

He looked the toy over briefly, before fixing his eyes on several faded letters still etched into the toys tag.

"Joker, set a course to regroup with the 1st fleet" Anderson declared sternly before looking up to stare Shepard right in her visor.

"When the war is over, I'll see to it personally that our dead are given proper burials" Shepard lowered her head briefly, before giving a silent salute and walking off silently out of the bridge leaving everyone in silence.

In that silence an anger was brewing in each Chimera, an anger and hatred that made their blood scream to sink tooth and claw into the flesh of those murderous Turian bastards.

The silence was first broken by the communication officer as she began to snarl savagely like an animal, lips quivering to reveal curved serrated fangs easily capable of skinning flesh from bone.

Then one by one, the entire crew was growling and snarling in anger as they imagined the piles of dead on the planet's surface below. The memory of their parents fresh in each Chimera's mind, all eyes turned towards the Captain with an expectant glare.

"All hands to your stations, we'll see to it we add another tally to the Normandy's name before the next night shift" howls of approval split the air and Anderson approached a slightly raised platform where the galaxy map was projected in a stunning 3D image of the current solar system.

Moving to the side, Anderson placed the teddy bear at the edge of the platform. He was going to see to it that the poor child's body would be buried correctly, and that this mere toy serve as a reminder why the Chimera would fight tooth and claw to push the invaders from their parent's homes.

The War was just beginning…..


	10. Hiatus notice I think?

Okay so important update on this story for my loyal followers.

I haven't forgotten about this fic and I still plan to work on it, I've just hit a rather irritating case of writers block caused by my carelessness with the story. This series was never intended to reach 40 000 words, nor was it intended to gather 200 followers which to this day still shocks me beyond belief.

The entire story was made up on the spot and as I went along, call it a spur of inspiration and creativity, what ever it made my writing careless and inconsistent, as a result its rushed and full of plot holes I need to address.  
As most of you know I tried to make an entire re-write of the story, I refined the idea and implemented a more cautious approach but I found myself becoming conflicted.

Shepard: More like impatient *rolls her eyes*

Hush you, I was trying to give the characters history... Anyway I overwhelmed myself and just gave up...

Shepard: Coward.

But I've been looking over what I written and been debating the possibility of heavily editing this entire story instead of rewriting it. That means longer chapters, new scenes and removed scenes to give the story better history, content and well make it work better...

Now the story is actually 50 000 words but I haven't finished that chapter, which was inspired by something saying the Chimera should have a memorial service on Shanxi... I want to do that but I don't have that kind of writing experience.

I'll make an announcement when I start updating the series, it's likely to happen once I've finished my current work called 'The Indominus effect' which is basically another Alternative humanity where the humans are turned into Dinosaurs... Hehe funny enough I made a joke about that on the first chapter of this fic.

Anyway I'm working on the Dinosaur / mass effect fic currently and will be some time until I get back to this story. Thank you all so much for enjoy my story and I do hope you are all in good health.

Take care everyone

Regards

RED


End file.
